Joui Kasuru
by K-K-Girl
Summary: rating cuz i can do whatever i want: Chihiro is kidnapped, and... there's angst implied raape, Chihiro/Haku
1. Prologue

A/N: 'allo!  
  
Disclaimer: I, uh, do not own anything. Except my OC. But my OC is an evil baka, so you can have him. :D  
  
Summery: lol, I've got so many inspirations for STCNK (Sen To Chihiro No Kamikakushi) ficlets that I've started so many and have only posted - what? Four? Five? Sheesh. Anyhow, the summery of this is, (oh, and it's AU b/c I couldn't write canon if my life depended on it - OOC, anyone?) that Kohaku (whom I will refer to as Haku) has a twin brother! I mean, it's logical - shall we use the Nile river, for example? ::ahem:: the Nile River flows, blah bleh blah, but it also splits in two; the White Nile and the Blue Nile. SO, the Nile River Spirit (should there be one) should have two brothers. Or two sisters. Or a brother and a sister. Understand my reasoning? So I'm guessing that the Kohaku River was filled in - but come on, it's hard to fill in a river big enough to drown a little girl. (then again, those babies are stupid enough to drown themselves in a toilet, so. . .) SO, my guess is that the Kohaku River was "temporarily" destroyed, but then took a new course, a new path, a new place, underground at first - maybe it shows up as a little stream? A trickle into the ocean?  
  
'nyway.  
  
Now that I'm done ranting to you about the possibilities of Kohaku (whom I will name Haku from here on in!) having a twin brother, or maybe a little older, I think I'll tell you the summery. And you know, it could be that he has a SISTER too, but, uh - I don't want to start on that. ^^;  
  
::Ahem::  
  
ACTUAL Summery: Chihiro gets kidnapped after running away. Short and sweet, ne?  
  
Rating: I'm guessing pg13... if not, then tell me, okay?  
  
Genre: erm... okay, I'd make an educated guess with angst/romance/teeny weensy bit o' horror/action?/adventure/drama?/suspense?  
  
Length: you know, I ALWAYS say around five to thirteen chapters, but I always go over or under. . . so. . . I don't know. ^_^0  
  
WARNINGS: uh, lemme think. Um... lessee, there's your usual blood 'n gore, and all that good stuff. ^_^ just kidding. I hit the main character on the head a lot, though. So if that bothers you, then why the heck did you watch the movie in the first place of all she does is hit the back of her head and flip so that her feet touch her nose? Sheesh. Okay, okay, I'll stop kidding around! Rotten Peaches, really. Tough crowd, ya? 'nyway, there's blood and everything else. 'scept I could write a horror story if my life depended on it (next to a canon ficlet) so, ya, whatever. Geeze! If anything gets beyond my liking I'll raise the rating! Alright! ALRIGHT! *dodges rotten peaches* abuse, implied raape, and unhappiness. The ending is fluff, though! Well, maybe not. See, it all depends upon my mood. . .  
  
Chapter Started: 5/2/03  
Chapter Finished: 5/2/03  
  
Chihiro's POV  
  
Three years after the movie  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
It had happened gradually.  
  
He had been completely normal at first, but then, slowly, it happened.  
  
Started coming home later, drunk.  
  
Became easily irritated.  
  
Shouted at mom and I a lot.  
  
And we just accepted it. Like I said, it happened gradually.  
  
We didn't really notice, in fact, until just after I had turned eleven. He - I had managed to anger him, I suppose, but either way, he hit me; mom hadn't been there.  
  
I never told her. I dismissed it, at the time.  
  
But then, I came down for breakfast one morning, and it was obvious mom had been crying. There was a dark bruise forming on her jaw.  
  
She insisted it was nothing. I accepted it. she accepted it. We dismissed it.  
  
He became steadily worse over the next few months. By now he was always coming home late, drunk. He had been fired from his job, so mom was working full time. He was always away with friends. It became obvious to me that he was using mom as a punch bag.  
  
And so was I - being used as a punching bag, I mean. I knew it. she knew it.  
  
It became harder to dismiss. Harder to forget.  
  
Then, two days exactly after my twelfth birthday - I remember how many days? - I lay curled in my bed. By then, both mom and I had learned to lay awake in bed until we heard the door open and close, so that we could relax. My door was cracked, and I watched his dark shadow walk down the hall, past me. I heard my parents' door open and close. There was momentary silence. Then, I hear it.  
  
At first, I told myself that mom wasn't - you know, in pain. But a few minutes later, I realized it wasn't.  
  
Trembling, I got up and closed my door, then went back to bed.  
  
I still heard it. them. Him. Her. He was hurting her. And I was too cowardly to get up and try to do something. What could I do? I rolled over so that I was facing the wall, burrowed deep in my blankets, put my pillow over my head.  
  
And though it muffled the sounds, her screaming, crying, begging, it did not completely block them out.  
  
I began to cry, and tried to think of Haku. I always did that when I was scared or sad or angry; his image in my mind soothed me, and it often calmed me down, and made me smile, and blush.  
  
This time, though, it didn't work.  
  
I spent that night listening. Crying. Shivering. Praying for mom, and for daddy.  
  
I didn't fall asleep until well after it was over.  
  
When I woke up, it was after nine o'clock. That day had been Friday, a school day. When I went downstairs, afraid of what I'd see, and what I saw scared me.  
  
Mom had bruises all over her - and a sad attempt had been made to cover them, and her water-logged eyes, up with make-up.  
  
We both cried, and hugged each other.  
  
She let me stay home from school that day.  
  
And I think... I think that's when I stopped calling him father.  
  
I refer to him as 'It' or 'Akio,' his first name. Once I accidentally called him 'Oni' in front of mom, and she cried, and - oh, this is pathetic - she agreed. In private, we call him 'Oni.'  
  
Two months later, mom found she was pregnant. We didn't have enough income to support a baby, and after some convincing (and begging, arguing, informing) mom let me, even helped me, find a job. It is very hard to find a place that would let a twelve-year-old work at for money, but I got a job at a pet store after telling the manager I was very good with animals - and that there was a baby on the way.  
  
The store manager obviously thought that *I* was the one with the incoming baby, and was working frantically for money to support it.  
  
I didn't have the heart - or guts - to tell her that it was mom.  
  
Besides, I managed to use her thoughts and guesses and assumptions to my advantage. Working twenty hours a week, I managed to earn the same as mom did. We hid the money carefully from Oni, who refused to help with his incoming children.  
  
She had triplets, two boys and a girl. Mom let me name one, and she named the other - we compromised on the third. We had been putting a lot of thought into names, and called them Daisuke, the first boy, the second boy we called Yamato and the girl we called Sakura. They all had big brown eyes, and adorable chubby faces, and little silky tufts of brown hair. I loved them at first sight, and so did mom, of course.  
  
Oni didn't.  
  
Soon, mom was taking them to work with her, and I was sleeping with them. We got a special lock for my door, and I locked it every day and every night.  
  
A month after my thirteenth birthday, he did it again;  
  
It woke the babies and I up, and I spent that night keeping them quiet. I obviously didn't do a good enough job of it, because Oni was banging on my door and jiggling the handle, trying to break in and carry out his threats for killing them.  
  
I said a quiet prayer for mom, then shouted I was sorry for her, and I would save her soon, I promised.  
  
I felt sick about leaving my own mother - whom I loved more than the world, just like Daisuke and Sakura and Yamato and. . . Haku.  
  
We had stashed the money in my room, and I took it all (except for a twenty, just in case) and put it safely deep in my pockets after getting dressed in some knee-length pink shorts and a light blue shirt that said 'hands off!' on. I dressed the babies quickly, and jumped, and began to cry as Oni almost broke my door open. Mom must have been unconscious, or worse - I prayed she was okay.  
  
I put Daisuke down my shirt front, tucking in the fabric down to my thighs and tying a tight belt on to support him. I put Sakura in a baby-carrier and put her in front of me also, moving Daisuke to the side. then I put Yamato in another carrier, on my back.  
  
I cried as I opened my window and escaped onto the roof, dropping safely to the ground from the garage. Mom and I had thought out this safe route just in case.  
  
After pausing a moment to quiet my brothers' and sister's crying, I took off on the sidewalks at a light jog, headed toward my boss's house.  
  
Long ago, I had told the store manager everything - as in, *everything* and she had agreed to keep her door open twenty-four/seven in case something bad happened. We - she and mom and I - had become close, sisters it seemed like.  
  
And for this, I was very glad.  
  
I had given up on knocking on her door, and started slamming my fist on it. her husband answered tired and grumpy, and I had begged him to see the store manager, my boss, and friend.  
  
He refused, of course, shouting something incoherent in another language and finally she came down some stairs and spoke to him. Still grumpy, he left and fell asleep on the couch immediately.  
  
I explained to her what had happened, and begged her to watch Daisuke, Yamato, and Sakura for me, and not tell anybody. I gave her the money, and she promised that she would watch them. She had wanted to call the police, and keep me there, but I refused. I told her not to worry, and that I was going back to get my mother.  
  
And I took off at a run back to my house.  
  
It turned out that the boss didn't keep her promise (@$$hole.) and the police caught up with me just as I had climbed through my window. They thought I was a thief, and I ended up screeching at them to shut up and go away through my window, then choked and squawked in surprise a large hand jerked me back and hauled me into my parents' room, throwing me on the floor next to my mom, who was clutching a dirty sheet around her body. She immediately pushed me behind her.  
  
I knew what had happened.  
  
We both looked up at Oni in fear, silent tears making their ways down our cheeks.  
  
I found it hard to believe that this... monster, had once been my father. I cursed him.  
  
And, in instinct from three years, my thoughts turned to Haku. What would he say now? What would he do? Probably tell me to calm down, relax, turn into a dragon and we'd fly off into the night.  
  
A shrewd smile crossed my lips, and I stood up behind mom, who was standing as well.  
  
Nobody said anything, and we all listened half-heartedly to the policemen trying to break the door in downstairs.  
  
"Where are my sons and daughter?" he hissed dangerously.  
  
"I saved you the trouble and killed them," I replied coldly.  
  
"Chihiro!" mom cried, and blocked me fully with her body as Oni came forward angrily. He threw her aside, and she landed with a yelp.  
  
His fingers closed around my throat, and mom screamed.  
  
"Get the police!" I shouted, and she immediately took off out the door and downstairs. I know she felt sick leaving her own daughter behind.  
  
Oni shook me like a rag doll, tightening his fingers.  
  
"Don't speak to your father like that!" she snarled/roared at me.  
  
And, oh, the irony! I couldn't help myself. I knew how important the situation was, that he would probably kill me without a second thought, then mom, then my brothers and sister, but for some reason I didn't care. I reached up, and closed my fingers around his, and looked him square in the eye, and...  
  
Laughed. I practically howled with sick mirth. "You're not my father!" I snarled through my guffaws. "you are Oni! My father died a long, long time ago! Gradually, and I'm certain, painfully too!" and I continued laughing.  
  
I believe the only thing that kept him from killing me was his confusion and thoughts of 'she's crazy', probably. Right about then I was thinking I was crazy as well.  
  
Just then, the door slammed open, and at least twenty police officers filed in the room, guns drawn. Now I'm certain that this shocked Oni enough - that is the only reason I can think of that his grip loosened. I ripped his fingers away from my throat, and did something that threw all honor down the drain and gave me a sick, pathetic sense of satisfaction.  
  
I buried my fist in his stomach, and then pointed at him, finger under his nose.  
  
And I said one thing before the police singled him out from me. "HA!"  
  
Then one ushered me downstairs where an ambulance was waiting, and mom was cautiously being led in and strapped to a bored. It was only then I noticed the blood covering the left side of her face.  
  
"Chihiro," she said when she saw me.  
  
"Mom." I told her. "I'll take care of the babies."  
  
"Be careful," she insisted. "do you promise? Don't hurt yourself or the triplets."  
  
"I promise."  
  
They took her away then.  
  
I was questioned, then was ushered into a police car that would take me to the small hospital to see mom. Only one officer was free, and he drove. About halfway there - and here's where it all fell apart - he falls face- first onto the wheel, as though he's passed out, then we swerve, and crash into a tree. I have my seatbelt on, and I'm not hurt. I didn't even scream.  
  
Almost calmly, I got out.  
  
That's when I saw it.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye, a white flash - of a thing.  
  
And the first thing I thought was it might be a dragon.  
  
One particular dragon.  
  
Haku?  
  
And like an idiot - a stupid, love-sick thirteen-year-old idiot - followed it.  
  
It began to rain. Hard. So hard, and it was so dark, that I got completely lost in a matter of seconds.  
  
Now THAT was pathetic.  
  
And, oh joy-joy, I was hit in the back of the head from behind.  
  
And...  
  
Fell into a blackness.  
  
An oblivion.  
  
And all those other fancy-pansy terms for unconsciousness.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
And I woke up to a nightmare even worse then what had happened in the last three-four years of my life.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A/N: well. That wasn't too bad a Prologue, I guess... I dunno. I like Constructive Criticism. You don't have to Review, if you don't want to. 


	2. The Pain Begins

A/N: Holy Peaches! No, Holy Bobbles! Err, no, wait. Holy Chocolate Covered Dinosaurs! Shoot. Uh... Holy crap? What can I say? A review! Watch the movie again and analyze it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sen To Chihiro No Kamikakushi (i.e. Spirited Away) I only own my baka OC and my plot. Nothing else. Well, I own Daisuke, Sakura, and Yamato, and the store manager. Otherwise, nada. Sheesh, I don't even own the triplets' names! Daisuke and Yamato I got from a totally far out anime called Digimon, which I don't own. Just the idea for the names, mind you. I lack Japanese name creativity. Sakura is a name I got from a show called Card Captors, i.e., Card Captor Sakura. Just the name idea, mind you. I don't own Card Captors.  
  
Look at all this stuff I have to Disclaim. Aren't I pathetic? And there's still more and all. Sheesh. How many authors out there spend a page and a half disclaiming everything? I know I should unless I get caught up in a lawsuit, but come on! I have a First Chapter to write here!  
  
Yep. I'm pathetic.  
  
Chapter Started: 5/2/03  
Chapter Finished: 5/2/03  
  
Chihiro's POV  
  
Maybe a day or two after the Prologue?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
When I opened my eyes again, the first thing I became aware of was the throbbing pain emitting from the back of my head. The next thing I noticed was that my hands were tied above my head, so I was unable to try and massage the pain away.  
  
I whimpered.  
  
I was in a completely and totally dark room, buried down under some deep covers in a soft bed. Except I was wearing some sort of night slip or whatever, my ankles were bound together at the foot of the bed, and my hands were tied together at the headboard.  
  
I whimpered again, shifting my head so that I could feel the bump on my head. My pony tail was still firmly in place, and I guessed that it was the reason why I hadn't bled to death. Bled at all.  
  
It didn't stop my head from thumping painfully, though.  
  
Once more, I whimpered, feeling tears from in my eyes. I wished it wasn't pitch black.  
  
Behind me, or, behind the head board, more accurately, I heard a door open, and a small light filled the room, flickering. I caught a whiff of smoke.  
  
A candle.  
  
And a person.  
  
"Who's there?" I asked fearfully, voice cracking slightly.  
  
"Don't speak." Came the reply, and I heard the door click shut.  
  
However, I really was more interested in the voice.  
  
It sounded so... familiar. It sounded like...  
  
"Haku?" I asked softly, and the candle was set down - I heard a small thunk and it stopped bobbing so much. I didn't have the heart or strength (nor will) to lift my head and look around the room.  
  
"Well, I've never been called that before. But if you like the name, I suppose I might make an exception."  
  
It wasn't Haku.  
  
My spirits dropped - this one spoke with a slight accent. I couldn't quite place my finger on it - but who cared? It wasn't Haku.  
  
I was alone in a dark room with a stranger.  
  
And that is a fate worst than death for any average reality-starved teen.  
  
"Who are you?" I repeated, and started to twist my head slightly to try and see if I could see him. I couldn't. besides, it hurt my head. I bit back a groan of pain and frustration and gave up on trying to see him.  
  
"Just... call me Kawago. I'm not certain other than that." He paused. His voice was slightly more gruff.  
  
"I'm guessing that you're experiencing a rather painful headache?" he suggested. "want to take something for it?"  
  
"Yes, please," I sighed in relief, willing to place all else aside in return for Advil or Tylenol or something.  
  
"Hold on." There was some slight movement, then he sat down on the edge of the bed. He was wearing a dark robe of some sort, and his hair was the same as Haku's - in fact, he looked just like Haku, except that instead of a sparkling green eyes, like she remembered, Kawago's eyes were a piercing blue-gray that made me want to shudder.  
  
"Eat this," he instructed, placing a small blue orb thing against my lips. It tasted like air and went down smoothly. Immediately, the throbbing and pain lessened to a dull ache, and I sighed as he reached up and began to untie my wrists.  
  
"Where am I?" I asked, grimacing slightly as I realized that my wrists were raw and cut.  
  
"Spirit World," he muttered, finally releasing my arms completely. I examined my wrists, which were matted with dried blood, then instinctively burrowed them in my night shirt - or whatever it was I was wearing - and I sat up after he freed my ankles.  
  
"Where's my mom?" I demanded.  
  
"She is in Earth, as far as I can tell."  
  
"Oh. Then I'd like to go back, please."  
  
He shook his head. "you can't do that," he informed me.  
  
"Why not?" I demanded. "I know this bathhouse like the back of my hand, I-"  
  
He cut me off by laughing. "You aren't in the Aburaya if that's what you mean."  
  
"What? Then how did I get here? Does Haku know I'm here?" I thought a second. "are you Haku's brother?"  
  
"Who's Haku?"  
  
"Haku! You know, Kohaku River Spirit?"  
  
"Oh. Yes, I suppose you could say he is my brother, in a manner of speaking."  
  
"Then can I see him? And the others? Please?"  
  
"Maybe, if you're a-" he wrinkled his nose. "-if you're a good girl."  
  
"Can I go home? Back to The Human World?" I thought a second. "don't I smell like Human?"  
  
"Not necessarily."  
  
"Then can I go home now?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Can I see Haku and the others?"  
  
"Didn't you just ask me that?"  
  
"........................... Yeah, I guess I did."  
  
"Then you know the answer." He paused, and cocked his head as if listening. There was a slight shuffle outside as though somebody was there. "I'll be back soon," he murmured, and faster then I could say or do anything, he had my wrists and ankles tied up again, just as a man walked in. he froze when he saw Kawago.  
  
"What are you doing here?" the man demanded.  
  
"Nothing," Kawago replied smoothly. "she's got quite a mouth for a young lady. I've pretty much taken care of everything."  
  
"Oh?" asked the man. I wished I could see him - he sounded so cocky, and I had a very un-Chihiro like urge to jump up and smack whoever he was. "and I suppose you'll finish what you've started as well?"  
  
"I suppose, if you wish it,"  
  
"Good. It'll save me the trouble."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"in fact, you take care of her - she's yours. I have a lot of things to attend to, so I'll check on your... progress, in three days or so."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"I suggest you get started right now - I hear human teenage girls can be a bit tougher."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"oh, and Kawago?"  
  
"Yes, Sir?"  
  
"I know you've already untied her - do that again and I'll have to do it myself and you'll feel every bit of it."  
  
I saw Kawago tense up slightly.  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
"Good boy," the man said. I heard footsteps - from boots? - coming over, and a dark shadow was leaning over me. I tried to see any facial features, squinting, but it was only a black shadow.  
  
"Mm, I chose well," he said, reaching down, and something cold and clammy and slimy ran down my cheek. I shivered and jerked my head away, beginning to shudder madly. I could still feel it, and it washed over me. he chuckled. "yes, she is a bit tough, but I'm certain you'll have something done three days." The shadow disappeared, but I could still feel the coldness, becoming colder and colder by the minute.  
  
"I expect a job well done in three days," the shadow man said, then started to ca-thunk out, but Kawago said, "Sir? If I may?"  
  
"What is it?" came the irritated reply.  
  
"I promised her I would take her to the Aburaya."  
  
"As long as she is obedient." There was a pause. "fine. If I deem her ready in three days, then you can take her. Anything else?"  
  
"No, Sir."  
  
"Good. Three days, then. Understood?"  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
The shadowed man left, and the door clicked shut. I listened to his boots ca-thunking away until they completely disappeared. Slowly, inaudibly, Kawago let out the breath he had been holding, and glanced pointedly at me.  
  
I was more interested in inwardly seething at this guy's lack of manners - couldn't he even take his shoes off? I was also well aware of my shivering madly, and I tried to wipe the clamminess off my cheek on my bare shoulder, but it didn't help. And whatever I was wearing didn't help either, nor did the cold sheets.  
  
"Who was that?" I demanded.  
  
"The Master of this place. he's called 'Sir' because nobody knows his name." Kawago set his icy eyes on me, and he reached over and touched my cheek. His fingers tingled against my skin.  
  
"What did he mean, by getting started on me and being tough and not untying me and a job well done and your progress with me?" I babbled.  
  
"You were brought here, among others, to... serve a certain purpose." He sat back down on the edge of the bed. "he put a spell on the ropes. I can't untie them."  
  
"What's that purpose? What's that cold stuff all over my body?"  
  
"Your purpose is - I'll explain it later. That "cold stuff" was a poison, and should have put you in some pretty intense pain."  
  
I shivered.  
  
"that's what he meant by 'tough,' though that was a rather small dose."  
  
"explain my purpose, because I don't plan on staying a day here." I demanded, feeling goose bumps rise on my skin. Kawago sighed heavily, and I found myself shivering under his cold stare once more. I knew inwardly that I didn't like him very much.  
  
"It's very difficult to explain. Um, okay: each Human has their own spirit. If their spirit is broken, then whoever broke it gains a certain amount of power, and that power is automatically filtered through to whoever hold them in contract. If they aren't in contract, then they get the power. It's very, very illegal."  
  
"So... you're supposed to break my spirit." I stated flatly.  
  
He nodded. "Basically. I've heard it's painful if you fight it."  
  
"Well I don't plan on letting that shadow guy touch me!"  
  
"Of course, Chihiro. He gave you to me, remember?"  
  
"Like a slave???"  
  
"Yes, something like that."  
  
"No way! And I don't intend on letting YOU touch me either!"  
  
He sighed heavily once more. "Don't make this difficult for me, Chihiro. The I'll get more pleasure out of that, and I understand it's harmful to a human's pride should their tormentor be getting satisfaction out of tormenting them."  
  
"NO!" I shouted, trying to scoot away. But my ankles and wrists burned painfully, and I grimaced, biting my lower lip.  
  
He smirked, and I felt my eyes grow wide.  
  
"What are you going to do?" I whispered, still trying to get away from him without ripping my hands and feet off.  
  
"Whatever it takes to brake your spirit," he replied smoothly, getting up again. I gasped and whimpered as he ripped the covers up and away, exposing my night gown clad body. I was wearing a silk under dress, is what it looked like, that wrapped around my neck thinly in a fasten and dipped low on my back. It was more roomy and ended at my thighs (that is, it was tight on top where it could be and was loose and spread out at the bottom). I had a pair of what looked like spandex pants on that ended just above my ankles. Everything was blood red.  
  
"And just what do you think will brake my spirit?" I demanded, but my voice broke.  
  
I was scared.  
  
"That depends," came the reply. "on how strong and tolerant you are. That's what I'm going to test right now."  
  
"And how are you going to do that?"  
  
"By seeing how much it takes to make you scream in pain and beg for death."  
  
Now my eyes were really wide, and I twisted, feeling tears prick at the corners of my eyes. He glanced over his shoulder at me.  
  
"And I suspect it won't take too much," he said dryly.  
  
"And what exactly are you going to do that's going to be so painful??!?"  
  
"Scare you so that you're running on adrenaline and fear, then do whatever strikes my fancy."  
  
"HOW?!?" what part of 'what are you going to do *SPECIFICALLY*' did this guy NOT understand?!??  
  
"Stop shouting, you'll want to save your strength. This won't take too long. And when I'm done, that blue pill I gave you will kick into affect at my will and everything will feel better again."  
  
"A- and how do you plan on scaring me? nothing scares me!"  
  
"You're already scared and you've always been slightly paranoid. I won't have to do much there."  
  
He came back into view again and shrugged off his robe, wearing just a pair of slightly baggy pants.  
  
They were black, and hanging from his belt were all sorts of fun trinkets; knives, rope, a coiled whip, another more elaborately-shaped knife (or was that a short rapier?), and a few different colored bottles of whatever. The candle light threw shadows across his features, (and though I'm not about to admit he might be cute or anything), and he looked like a reaper, or something freakish like that. My eyes lingered for quite a while at his waist, examining the equipment that I KNOW would - could - do more then just pain.  
  
Noticing where my eyes were, he laughed a little bit. I was trying valiantly to stop my shuddering from fear (the cold had worn off) and keep the wonder and fear out of my eyes. He noticed anyway, however.  
  
"Want to know which toy I might use?" he offered, walking smoothly over and sitting on the bed on one knee. he reached out, and twisted my body in a quick movement, so that I was on my back. The ropes burned against my wrists, and I buried my face in a pillow momentarily, not wanting to look at HIM while a pain-filled "Mmmm!" filtered through my lips, which I was biting closed.  
  
When I heard/felt him moving, I instantly became aware of my exposed back, and turned my head to the side to watch him fearfully, still trying to get away.  
  
"Stop that," Kawago scolded. He ran his fingers down then up my back lightly, making me shiver uncontrollably. I KNOW I had goose bumps now.  
  
"This should only take a second," he murmured. I watched him reach behind to the back of his waist and pull out a tiny, tiny little knife. It was cute - and sharp.  
  
I watched him lean over with it, and I felt the flat end of the cold metal against my back. I never went more still then that moment there. I took a deep breath, and prepared myself for the bite of metal into flesh. I tried to tell myself that it would be just like a shaving cut, since the knife thing was so small.  
  
It still hurt, though, as he turned it to the edge, lifted it slightly, and dragged the tip from one end of my middle of my back to the other end horizontally. I flinched wildly, and buried my head in the pillows, only able to make little squeaky noises. 'think of Haku think of Haku!' I tried to imagine him there, comforting me, but his image twisted and warped into that of his brother, and his comforting turned into a hit pain across my back, and I screamed hoarsely.  
  
I twisted madly, deciding that the pain in my wrists and ankles was less then that of the small horizontal line across the middle of my back. I turned my head to watch Kawago replace a small red bottle with a small black one, and he dabbed the black bottle's contents onto my cut. I screamed, and tears were definitely abundant by now. He replaced the black bottle and sat back, watching my cry and squirm madly.  
  
"Yes you are a bit tough," he said, a scary sort of hunger in his voice. "this'll be... fun."  
  
"Please, no," I cried, voice muffled. He looked up at my face and turned my head so that my tear-strained eyes connected with his cold ones. He wiped the tears and sweat away as I had begun to perspire heavily after the first dose of poison or whatever had been in the red bottle.  
  
"Oh, but I've only just begun," he said, and the pain in my back lessened to a dull ache. Like my head. "good girl," he purred. "three days. I think I can have you done in three days."  
  
"Don't, please, stop," I said, crying again. I shut my eyes tightly, tried to focus on Haku's image, not Kawago's.  
  
He trailed a finger down my cheek.  
  
"Now, why would I do that?" he asked, and stood up. I saw him pull the coiled rope off, and uncoil it, and I cried out even before the first lash hit me. he did this three times, three agonizing times he hit me with that whip, and three, agonizing times, I screamed out into a pillow, writhing painfully, feeling something warm on my back. Blood. I knew it was blood.  
  
"No!" I cried. "please, I'll do anything, stop!"  
  
shockingly, he did. He recoiled the rope around his waist, thought a moment, then took the "Toy Belt" off completely, dropping it to the floor with a heavy clatter. He got back on the bed, and once more, wiped the tears and sweat off my face.  
  
"Stop it," I whimpered/whispered.  
  
"That was the beginning," he said sweetly. I couldn't believe that he was Haku's brother.  
  
He passed a cool, wet cloth over my back a few times until all of the blood was washed away.  
  
There," he purred once more, flipping me back to my back on the bed. My wrists and ankles once more screamed, and I arched my back slightly, expecting a terrible stinging sensation. He placed his hand on my stomach and pushed me down. Just a dull throb. Why couldn't that blue pill of his be affective all of the time?  
  
"Five minute break."  
  
I groaned. How long would they be doing this? Two days? Three?  
  
He chuckled. "Chihiro, it is one thing to break a human physically, and/or emotionally. To break their spirit takes careful work to the point of no longer feeling - anything. No emotions, nothing physical." He seemed to ponder over this, and lay down next to me. "I am not sure if three days and two nights will be enough. But I can try."  
  
"Please," I whimpered.  
  
"Do you want to see the bathhouse or not?"  
  
"Yes, I do! And all of my friends, especially, especially Haku!"  
  
Kawago snorted. "I don't see how you can be so interested in him."  
  
"Well, why not?" I demanded, wondering how I could scoot away from him without burning my wrists and ankles so much. "I can't seem to make myself believe that you and Haku - Kohaku, whichever - are brothers. You must argue a lot." My voice became bitter, and I forced myself to settle with just having to NOT look at him.  
  
"Oh, I've never met him," Kawago said dryly, sitting up and stretching. "and he doesn't know I am alive. Or if he does, he of course wouldn't consider us brothers. I know I certainly don't."  
  
He looked at me, and I forced my eyes closed, now beginning to hate his gaze - and Kawago in particular and general.  
  
"Do you hate me, Chihiro?" the question caught me by surprise, and I glanced at him, startled. He took my roped on my wrists, and untied them from the post, retying them higher so that I was in a slumped/sitting position. He made the rope holding my ankles big enough so that I could siit with my back almost touching the head board.  
  
I gave his question serious thought.  
  
"Yes, Kawago, I do hate you," I said coldly at last. To my amazement, he smirked.  
  
"Well then, I can guarantee that you'll be dreaming of the day you kill me slowly by the time I'm through with you."  
  
"Wha...?" I asked, and my eyes went about the size of dinner plates when he straddled me and pressed his lips against mine, forcing his tongue inside.  
  
I squawked, or as best I could when my mouth is cut off, and struggled, hitting my head against the headboard painfully. On instinct, I bit down hard on his tongue, and he withdrew, cursing. I tasted blood; tears streaked my face; I breathed heavily.  
  
Kawago didn't seem discouraged in the least, however, and calmly wiped a drop of blood from the corner of his lip, smirking. "My, being feisty are we?" he taunted. "I am afraid you are in no position to be "biting back" my sweet little Chihiro."  
  
I quaked and twisted beneath him, but in vain; he just kissed me again and again like that until I had no more energy to fight back with.  
  
Finally, he pulled back, satisfied, smirking.  
  
"Why?" I squeaked in my shaky, tear-strained voice. "I'm only thirteen... why did you choose me?"  
  
"Because you are a perfect target," Kawago murmured, cupping my cheek. "you would make a good consort."  
  
"Please, no," I whispered, breaking into sobs again that wracked my body. "if you want to kill me then just kill me, I'd rather just die. . . why are you torturing me so much? Why *me*? I'm not smart or pretty or popular, and I come from a broken down and poor family, after that stunt that Oni pulled. What did I do to deserve this?"  
  
"You were chosen because you were chosen," he said, beginning to sound angry. I squeezed my eyes shut as he reached behind my head for my ponytail, and snatched his hand back with a hiss. "Oh, a protective spell, hmm? Easily handled." A few moments later the hair band that Zaniiba and No- face and Bou and Yu-bird had made for her was just threads on the sheets.  
  
Kawago ran his fingers through my hair.  
  
I knew what was coming next.  
  
I wondered if this was how mom had felt when the triplets were conceived? I prayed I wouldn't have child by the time this night was over.  
  
I fought.  
  
To no avail.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A/N: uh, okay, yeah. Whatever. 


	3. Hitokageta

A/N: woah. People want me to continue this? But of COURSE the lot of ya do! BUAHAHAHAHAA, no I don't plan on getting Chihiro you-know-what, of COURSE Haku is going to show up and save the day, and I AM INSANE!!!!! You know, just to warn you, in case something weird freaks you out... *coughs* by the way, does anybody know Haku's full Japanese name? I guessed in here from a secondary source. Tell me if I got it wrong, KK?  
  
Chapter Started: 5/3/03  
Chapter Finished: 5/3/03  
  
Like, the day after the last chap, ya? At the Bathhouse  
  
Third Person POV  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Alright everybody! We've got an important guest coming, so I want this place spick and span!" Yubaba screamed at the top of her voice. "HURRY UP! HE'LL BE HERE ANY MINUTE!!! Haku, WHERE IS HAKU??!?"  
  
"I think I saw him in the garden, Madame," a frog worker said through the hustle and bustle of everybody trying to get everything perfect.  
  
"Oh, Hell," Yubaba swore. "that boy. Fine. I'll go get him MYSELF." She began to walk out, but then stopped and whipped around. "WHY ISN'T THIS PLACE PERFECT YET??!?!?!? IT HAD BETTER BE BY THE TIME I GET BACK!!!!"  
  
THEN she left.  
  
Meanwhile, Haku WAS in the garden, but he wasn't prancing around and singing to the world about how much he loved and missed Chihiro like one might expect (everybody knew about the "mutual affection" between Haku and Chihiro). He was, instead, just wandering around.  
  
If one didn't know better, they might think him lost.  
  
He wasn't.  
  
This was how Yubaba found him.  
  
"There you are!" she huffed. "listen up, we have an important guest coming any minute, now. And with out lack of workers and all, he is willing to discuss terms with which to obtain more employees for the Aburaya."  
  
After Chihiro had left, and Haku had become Yubaba's assistant and not apprentice, a lot of workers had quit and left. They wanted to BE served, not serve themselves. But a lot had stayed. It was their home.  
  
Haku still had all of his before duties, as he was Yubaba's assistant, but he also had some free time. He usually spent this brooding over how to get to Chihiro without rumors becoming unbearable.  
  
"Who is it?" he said currently, standing up from where he had been crouched.  
  
"Didn't I just tell you that?" Yubaba stated flatly. He was taunting her...  
  
"I mean his name."  
  
"It's LORD Hitokageta to YOU." she replied scathingly. "now come on! This'll be a meeting in my office, and YOU as my assistant are supposed to take him there, then stand off to the side and be silent. Like a good assistant. Understand?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. Now, you wait at the entrance, and I'll be in my office, and when he comes introduce yourself formally and lead him the cleanest shortest nicest route you can! Got that?"  
  
"Got it."  
  
"Good." She turned. "Hurry up, then!"  
  
Haku followed.  
  
And, like ordered, he waited silently at the door outside, by the bridge. He could hear Yubaba screaming something about dirty feet and staying out of the way before there was some silence.  
  
A cool wind blew, and he looked up, watching a black speck in the sky from a distance grow larger. He knew that it was most likely "Lord" Hitokageta.  
  
It was a large black dragon, black with some red markings and a gray mane. He was easily twice as long as Haku was transformed, and he landed in the middle of the bridge and turned into a black figure cloaked in a dark cloak. Next to him was a girl, of maybe eight or nine, with light blond hair. She was barefoot, and there was a metal clasp around her left ankle. 'a slave,' Haku thought with a small shiver.  
  
"I am Lord Hitokageta," the tall shadow man said. "and this is my assistant- apprentice Aikomi."  
  
'funny' Haku thought. 'she looks miserable.' He wondered if Hitokageta had forced her to become his assistant-apprentice.  
  
"I am Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, Yubaba's assistant. Call me Haku," he added. "I'm supposed to accompany you to Yubaba's office," he said after a second of silence, eyes lingering on Aikomi's bruised and blistered ankles. He lifted his head again and bowed. "follow me."  
  
"So the sorceress doesn't trust me alone, eh?" Hitokageta chuckled, literally dragging Aikomi. She bit back a whimper - and Haku seeing this, slowed his pace a little bit. "can't say I blame her."  
  
Haku didn't say anything in reply, and Hitokageta didn't say anything to start a conversation. Aikomi had so far avoided opening her mouth at all.  
  
By the time they finally reached Yubaba's office, everybody had gotten out of the way, and a few curious faces appeared.  
  
Haku went and stood to the left and behind Yubaba's desk, bowing his head obediently.  
  
"Ah, Lord Hitokageta," Yubaba said sweetly, folding her hands. "please, take a seat."  
  
"I thank you, Mistress Yubaba." He sat down in a chair that had appeared out of nowhere, and Aikomi stood motionless behind him. "this is Aikomi, my assistant-apprentice." He said, noticing who/what his hostess was looking at.  
  
"Ah," Yubaba said. There was a moment of silence, and Haku was resisting the _uncanny_ urge to look up and peer closely at Hitokageta. He could feel the shadow-man's eyes burning through him, and he tensed slightly.  
  
"I believe you have met my assistant, Haku, then?"  
  
"Yes, I did." Hitokageta said. "what I find interesting about him is that he and his brother look almost exactly the same."  
  
"His brother?" Yubaba said for Haku, who tensed visibly this time. As far as Haku was concerned, he was certain he did NOT have a brother.  
  
"Yes. Calls himself Kawago."  
  
"Ah." Yubaba was all-for dropping the subject, but Haku wasn't. he looked up quickly (just noticing that Hitokageta was still wearing his black boots - didn't this guy have any common sense?) and broke in, "I don't have a brother, not one that I know of."  
  
Yubaba turned back and gave him The Look. (you know, like from Home Improvement?)  
  
"Yes. I understand your confusion, of course - see, a river can never really dry up. A suppose a small stream survived underground, shifted around, and became a different water source all together. It was destroyed also, though. That's how I found Kawago. I'll be bringing him with me when we come - which, Mistress Yubaba, brings us to the reason I am here in the first place, of course."  
  
"Of course," Yubaba said.  
  
"I'll be blunt," Hitokageta continued. "you want slaves, I've got 'em. I'll bring those that are... of use to you and no use to me, the day after tomorrow, afternoon, if you like."  
  
"I would like that."  
  
"Good, then. I shall see you then."  
  
"Have a good day."  
  
Hitokageta laughed as he stood and grabbed Aikomi with him. "oh, I will," he said. "I will."  
  
Haku led him out, and watched the black dragon disappear. He then turned and bolted through the now-slowly-emerging employees and up to Yubaba's office.  
  
"Slaves?!?" he demanded, slamming inside.  
  
"They'll like their new home here," Yubaba replied. "now get. Make sure what workers we have are doing their work."  
  
Haku set his jaw, bowed, and did as asked. he didn't like Hitokageta one bit. He felt sorry for those slaves - slaves! - that Yubaba would not be buying, and for Aikomi.  
  
But most of all, he was more interested in brooding over the possibility of his having a brother. Kawago. Haku frowned. No, he didn't like this one little bit.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A/N: was that good? Haku meets Kawago and Chihiro next chapter! Or, maybe not. Probably the chapter after next chapter. I dunno yet. I won't know until I start typing typing typing! Also, I've changed a few things; first of all, instead of two days, I'm making it three days. Understand? Good! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D okay. My jaws hurt now. I'll have to stop smiling - lunch break! Been typing this all morning! 


	4. The Owner of Chihiro's Spirit

A/N: okay! Wowie! *pauses* AAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH, JAPANESE! SPIRITED AWAY! JAPANESE SPSIRITED AWAY MOVIE OUT, YES? IT OUT IN AMERICA? USA? ANYWHERE IN OREGON???!?!?!?!?!?!?? MUST HAVE JAPANEEEEEEEEESE VERION!!!!!!! *shakes Chrissy like a rag doll* HOW YOU GET JAPANESE??!?!?!?!??? JAPANESE VERSION OUT? IT OUT IN USA, RIGHT? I MUUUUUUUUUST KNOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JAAAAAAPAAAAANEEEEEESE!!!!!! *faints* ... *gets back up again* JAAAAAAAAAAPAAAAAAAANEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSEE!!!!!!!!!!! JAPANESE VEEEEEERSSSSSIIIIOOOOOUUNN!!!!! *deep breath* MUST KNOW! WANT! Geeze. Did people out there actually KNOW that there was a Japanese version? And not tell me? I MUST know! I mean, I know that there's plenty in Japan (Dur.) but I want to Check America First. THEN I want a good Japanese site to order it at... uh... do Japanese take VISA Cards?  
  
Disclaimer: no own. NO OWN! I NO OWN, DANGIT!!!!! *gets dragged off to asylum screaming about disclaimers and Japanese versions*  
  
Chapter Started: 5/3/03  
Chapter Finished: 5/3/03  
  
Chihiro's POV  
  
During the last chap  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
When I woke up, I didn't do anything. I could remember very well what had happened yesterday - or was it last night?  
  
Kawago - whom I now mentally called Yajuu - was still sleeping, or I think he was. One of his arms was wound tightly around my waist, and I could feel his heartbeat, breath, and I could hear him, too.  
  
I hated him. I hated him just like I hated Oni.  
  
Father and Kawago. Oni and Yajuu.  
  
I couldn't help myself, and began to cry, trying to ignore my still tightly bound wrists' bleeding, and my tightly bound ankles' throbbing - he had retied them to either end of the foot of the bed. I hated him. I hated him with all of my heart.  
  
But what I hated more was that he had succeeded.  
  
I was scared of him.  
  
Silent tears streamed down my face, and I thought about mom and Yamato and Sakura and Daisuke. Were they all okay? I had promised mom that I would take care of the triplets. I had promised her that I wouldn't let them - or me - get hurt.  
  
I promised.  
  
I broke my promise. I hoped mom was okay and would understand.  
  
I tried to turn my thoughts to Haku, solely to Haku, and this time his image did not disoriented or become Yajuu. He was the Haku I remembered. The one who had held me when I cried. Who had helped me when I had no chance on my own.  
  
Who loved me. I loved him back.  
  
Did he still love me? think of me?  
  
I hiccuoghed a little, and unfortunately, woke Yajuu up.  
  
Great. I cried harder as his rhythmic breathing stopped. My torture would begin shortly.  
  
"Did you know you cry too much?" Yajuu said, sounding a little groggy from sleep. His arm tightened, and with his free hand he reached up and pushed my tears away.  
  
I flinched and tried to twist away.  
  
"Mmm, remember what I said about being feisty?" he remarked, sitting up. He stretched and cracked his neck, pushing a strand of hair that had used sweat to glue itself to his face away. he looked down at me, then stood up. I relaxed a tiny bit with his presence temporarily away from me, and I now squirmed until my wrists and ankles were bleeding again. But I had my feet free. Ignoring Yajuu completely, I twisted (thanking my gymnastics teacher from when I was ten, mentally) and managed to get in a kneeling position in front of my hands. He had done the ropes loosely, and for a moment I wondered if he cared about the threat the shadow-man had given him. The tiny, dim, barely there candle light (big candle) became brighter with a new host for the flame. Yajuu watched me with an amused expression until I had gotten my seriously bleeding and hurting wrists unbound, grabbed a sheet, and scrambled away, falling off the bed.  
  
I wasted no time in wrapping it around me and attempting to get a hold of my shaking legs.  
  
No use. They refused to hold me.  
  
I collapsed, and watched fearfully, tears still streaming quietly down my face, shivering - from cold or fear or pain or soreness? - as he put the black pants and Toy Belt back on.  
  
I desperately wanted a shower. And I wanted to be with mom and the triplets and Haku, and have everything else fade into nothingness.  
  
No such luck.  
  
"Now that you've had time to stretch, you might want to get back on the bed now," he said blandly. I hated how he looked so much like Haku.  
  
I shook my head furiously and spoke in a scathing, cracked voice. "I Hate you, Baka. You aren't breaking me - in any way - you can rot in Hell!"  
  
He laughed tauntingly. "Ooh, I'm SO scared. Why don't you come and kill me then make your grand escape, now?" his face twisted into a sneer. "I'm afraid it won't be that easy, my sweet little Chihiro."  
  
I just thought of something. "How do you know my name?"  
  
"I have known you ever since you were very little, Chihiro-chan. I was naught but a droplet of water in a grand river - I was nothing. But then I became a stream, and now here I am." His smirk widened. "but enough about me, Chihiro. We have a spirit to break." He waved an arm, and I was jerked onto the bed, the sheet falling where it was. He chained my wrists above my head and my ankles as well, and I knew I would never get out of this one.  
  
Now just put the fact that I was still undressed on top of everything else.  
  
I was crying again, with shame added.  
  
"Just take my spirit, but let me go!" I sobbed. "please, please!"  
  
"I can't just take your spirit unless you love me back," he said sweetly. I hated that sweet little voice of his. "once you and another are truly in love, then your spirit - and heart and soul - are given to them. Should you and a spirit love each other deeply enough - well, you're mortal - so the spirit would have your heart, mind, soul, and spirit."  
  
I froze. If a spirit and I loved each other? Haku?  
  
"and what if I DO love a spirit currently?"  
  
"I assure you, Chihiro, the only spirit you will love is me. you will soon learn to hate me and love me."  
  
"But I mean, what if?"  
  
"Well, I can't break a spirit if it isn't there, now, can I."  
  
I coughed a little. This could be good and bad - I know that I love Haku with all of my heart. Does he love me? if he did, then I could either be beat to death, or Kawago would give up. I was willing to bet that I would be beat to death first.  
  
"Then you wouldn't be able to get my spirit?"  
  
"I'd have to have a "duel" of sorts with him or her. If I won, then I'd get your spirit free of charge. Your mind, body, heart, soul would be yours free to give."  
  
Did he just say 'or her'? sick. Sick, sick, sick!  
  
"WAIT!" I cried as he raised the whip - I was laying on my back! Would he really whip me on my front? "but I do love another spirit, the spirit of the Kohaku River!" I continued, trying desperately to ignore pain and soreness.  
  
Look on the bright side Chihiro! What bright side? at least he isn't devirginizing you! whoopee-do.  
  
He froze, frowned, then shook his head. "I don't believe it." he raised the whip again, but I arched my back - knowing what affect it would have - and cried out, "But it's true! He has my - how did you put it? mind, body, soul, and spirit - he has them!" I prayed he wouldn't bring that whip down.  
  
"You are only saying that to get me to stop."  
  
"Well, isn't there a way to test me? if I own my spirit or not?" I was getting desperate.  
  
"Of course there is," Yajuu scoffed.  
  
"What is it? can't you try it?"  
  
He gave an exasperated sigh and lowered the whip. He looked over me, and I felt my face go bright red as his eyes lingered...  
  
"Whomever has your spirit and I would have to fight to the death. The winner would get your soul, and the loser would be... dead." He chuckled to himself, and raised the whip again.  
  
"NO!" I cried. Didn't this guy know when to give up?  
  
"Your brother! It's, it's Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, I think, Haku! I love him, okay?"  
  
Oh, smart, Chihiro. Put Haku in mortal danger why don't ya.  
  
"Nice try."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A/N: sorry that chap was SO short. *sweatdrop* this was really more of an information-giver, or something like that. How Kawago would have to get Chihiro's spirit and all. Ya know? I really really really want to get to the scene where Kawago and Haku meet up. ^_^ I don't know what I'll do then, though. I've been free writing this entire thing - whatever comes to mind. Actually, I'm free writing ALL of my ficlets. And something sad is that I'm facing writers' block on one, "Dark and Twisted Games" is what I called it I think. .~_~. Ack! And that ficlet there has gotten me more reviews then anything else! I mean, I remember thinking twenty was amazing with my LotR fic, but then D and T G landed me over thirty in a less amount of time! So you'll understand my lack for updating my other ficlets, yes? I started all of these fics and now I must update them all. *sighs* there, now, and see? I've just had inspiration for another fic. Great. 'nyway, bye- ee!  
  
P.S. I "hinted" towards Chihiro losing virginity, I didn't say that Kawago actually raped her. Sheesh. I'm not THAT cruel. *frowns* some body parts just... got really cozy together, that's all.  
  
Well, okay, maybe I DID say that, but some person made me grow a stupid conscious can you believe it? *scowls darkly* 


	5. Nicknames and Healing

A/N: okay, I changed something: Chihiro is still virgin. K? my stupid conscience actually got the stupid best of me. then Cloaked Fox - and it wasn't flame, because flames are nasty, I'm guessing - just went ahead and made me change it. besides, I think Haku deserves Chihiro more. *walks off crying but comes back a moment later* I think 'Oni' means beast or something like that, and 'Yajuu' means monster. Or something like that. Those basic concepts, ya? And I preordered the DVD online, like, last year. ^_^0 so I have it. THANK YOU for telling me how to watch it in Japanese! The dubbed version, like, changed all the cool and important things! Like Chihiro saying Haku's name sounded like a god's, and Yubaba saying that once Chihiro is gone she'd rip Haku into pieces... those little moments that we like. AND how they changed 'blood' to 'germs', ooh I hate that! I HATE IT! and thank ya for tellin' me Haku's full REAL name. I'm off to memorize it in Japanese, now! *skips off singing Teletubbies theme then ends up screaming bloody murder later as asylum attendants catch up*  
  
Disclaimer: *yelling through bars of asylum* I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT I DON'T OWN SPIRITED AWAY!!!!!!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! *gets knocked out with tranq*  
  
Chapter Finished: 5/6/03  
Chapter Started: 5/5/03  
  
HA! I switched the 'chapter finished' and 'started' note things! HAHAHAHAA!!!!! *gets dragged back off to Asylum*  
  
Third Person POV  
  
Lessee... okay, I'm so pathetic and passive. *glares at self* PASSIVE! I'M PASSIVE, DANGIT! *glances back at readers* right, so, three days; day one I told ya about; day two I switched to Haku and Co., and day three was last chapter. The beginning of Day Three at least. SO that makes this chapter... DUM DUH DA DAA! Confrontation day!!!!!  
  
In English: Haku and Chihiro/Kawago meet  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"I WANT EVERYTHING READY PRONTO!!!" Yubaba screamed at the top of her lungs. She made sure that everything was neat and clean, guests were in their rooms, and employees were either in their dorms or where they were supposed to be. "Haku," she instructed, "get a helper and go greet our guests. I'll be in my office waiting, and you'll,"  
  
"I know," Haku interrupted. "we went over this already." He started to walk off, to find somebody that he wouldn't mind standing with for ever.  
  
And wouldn't ya know he managed to wind up in Kamajii's boiler room.  
  
Ten minutes later, he and Rin were waiting on the end of the bridge, both trying not to annoy the other.  
  
Which is a sad, pathetic thing, if you think about it.  
  
"So, this guy - Hagajeta or whatever his name is - is bringing a bunch of slaves down to be bartered over and bought," Rin reviewed, sitting down cross-legged. "it's terrible, slavery. I think that they would be a little happier here. How many has this guy got?"  
  
"I don't know, but a lot would be an educated guess. And his name is closer to hejetaga I think."  
  
"I thought you said his name was Herogajeta?"  
  
"No, Hitogeta!"  
  
"Herojageto!"  
  
"Kagetajo!"  
  
"Kamikakushi!"  
  
He stared at her. "'Kamikakushi?' I think you've been inhaling the bathtub fumes a bit too long, Rin."  
  
She snorted. "Sure. What's his name again, though, really?"  
  
"It's supposed to be "Lord Hitokageta" to us lowly workers."  
  
"Ah, that's right."  
  
"And there they are."  
  
They both stood up, looking to the sky as the big black dragon landed and turned back to the shadow man. He marched up to Rin and Haku, stopped, and they both bowed. Hitokageta nodded his head slightly.  
  
"You'll be the little river spirit, then," he said. "But who is this young lady?" his tone was scathing, sarcastic. Rin drew herself up irritably.  
  
"I, LORD Hitokageta, am Rin."  
  
"Good for you." he looked back to Haku, who instinctively clenched his fists. "I know the way to Madame Yubaba's office, dear boy. You and your girlfriend might want to stay here and make sure none of the slaves don't step out of line. Aikomi! Come!" he turned, and began to walk towards the bathhouse, the girl with the shackle around her foot following obediently. Rin stared after them, then jumped, startled, as many, many people - slaves - walked across the bridge too. All of their heads were bent, and their wrists raw and bleeding before them, tied tightly with rope. Their ankles were bound as well, and a few were struggling not to trip.  
  
Both Haku's and Rin's jaws dropped.  
  
"They're humans!" Rin cried. "all of them, they're humans!"  
  
"That's right, girly. And all of their spirits have been broken too. Of course... some of them don't own their spirits..." the speaker was from their left, and both Rin and Haku froze. Rin's jaw dropped again. Haku clenched his firmly shut.  
  
He looked the exact same as Haku, except his hair was a slightly lighter shade, and he seemed younger in a sense - a sense that nobody noticed, except for Haku and Kawago themselves. His eyes were different, a hard, cold, deep blue-gray, and he spoke with a slight accent. His skin was slightly more tan, as well. He was dressed in black robes.  
  
At his side was a girl, a human girl, with brown hair. She was wearing a light yet coarse black baggy shirt, and a skirt that looked more like black burlap bag fabric wrapped and tied around her waist. Her head was bent, and her tangled brown hair cascaded over her eyes. She was breathing heavily, though quietly, and her wrists were bound, and seemed even rawer and redder than any of the other slaves'. There was a shakel around her right ankle, both of which were the same if not worse than her wrists. She smelled strongly of blood.  
  
Haku and Rin both had a small sense of familiarity, but their attention was focused more on the Haku-look-alike before them.  
  
"I call myself Nigihayami Kawago Nushi," he continued. "and you must be Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, my supposed brother." His face twisted into a smirk. He reeked of coldness. He offered a hand, which Haku took hesitantly. "it's nice to finally meet you."  
  
"... Likewise," Haku murmured.  
  
Kawago's smirk grew. "ah, so you do talk. I was beginning to have doubts."  
  
The last of the slaves filed past. Neither Kawago nor Haku let go of the other's hand, and their grips tightened until it became obvious they were trying to break the other's hand.  
  
"You never told me you had a twin!" Rin exploded, throwing Haku aside and grasping Kawago's entire arm, shaking it heartily. "Koneenichiwa, my name is Rin but everybody calls me Lin-san, why haven't you been to visit your brother lately I would have really liked to meet you sooner you know things have been pretty hectic I never knew Haku had a brother!"  
  
"... Charmed, I'm sure," Kawago said, firmly wrenching his arm back to his side.  
  
Rin noticed the girl looking up through her eye lashes, looking as though she truly wanted to say something. She looked so familiar... Rin couldn't quite place her finger on where she had seen this girl.  
  
"Look familiar?" Kawago asked, noticing where Haku's and Rin's eyes were straying. "she's been here before, three years ago if my sources are correct. Rin, why don't you go inside and make sure those slaves aren't messing things up?" though it was a question, it was phrased as a command, and a cold one at that. Rin shuddered and spun on her heel.  
  
"If you wanted to be alone with Haku you only had to ask!" she snapped over her shoulder, disappearing inside.  
  
Kawago looked straight into Haku's eyes.  
  
They gazed at each other for a while before Haku finally said, "Why haven't I seen you before?"  
  
"A rather long story, I assure you. and if things go as planned, then you really won't be needing to know."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because you'll be dead."  
  
Haku shuddered. He didn't like this guy.  
  
"Here. You can have this girl for the rest of the day, since I'll be staying here with the others for a while. Return her to my room at night fall, or you'll regret it." he stuffed a rope into Haku's hands and took off towards the bathhouse at a brisk pace. Haku was shivering from the feel of his cold skin, then common sense snapped at him.  
  
"Hey, wait! What am I supposed to do with this?" he held up the rope (which was connected to the girl's wrists) and stared after Kawago. Kawago glanced over his shoulder and lifted a hand before disappearing inside.  
  
Haku stared after him in disbelief, arms dropping to his sides.  
  
There was a moment of silence.  
  
"H- Haku?" asked a tiny voice. Haku started slightly and turned around, looking at the girl. Her head was still down, and he couldn't see through her hair to her face. He recognized her voice - he knew he had heard her voice before. Immediately he set to untying the rope from around her wrists.  
  
"How did they manage to get a hold of you and all of those other humans? Are their spirits really broken?" he paused as the rope fell to the ground, and as it slipped off of her wrists, they began to bleed.  
  
"I don't know," she mumbled as he held her wrists and hesitated over her ankles. He bent down and touched them too, and broke the metal clasp around the one off. He stood again, and she looked up at him. Haku froze.  
  
"It *is* you! Haku!" Chihiro cried, tears beginning to fall. She threw her arms around his neck, and he held her, in momentary shock.  
  
"Ch - Chihiro? What are you doing here? How did he get a hold of you? are you alright?" she must have been covered in blood!  
  
Now he held her more firmly, yet gently.  
  
"I was knocked out from behind and woke up in his bed, or I can only guess."  
  
"Did he hurt you?" Haku demanded, pushing Chihiro away to hold her at arms length. He looked over her from head to toe.  
  
"He did," Haku said bluntly, answering his own question. "I'm so sorry, Chihiro," he murmured, holding her again.  
  
"It's okay. That guy - Hitokageta, I think? - told him to break my spirit, or whatever. Except he can't, because I don't *have* my spirit." She swore she'd never let go. "I think that, that you do. So Yajuu wants to fight you and get it, or so he's blabbed to me."  
  
"Why?" Haku asked somewhat dumbly. Mentally, he swore also he'd never let go.  
  
"Why what?" Chihiro whispered into his shirt thing.  
  
"Why does he want your spirit? Why did he bother bringing you to me if he could have easily just have fought me other wise? Why do you call him 'Yajuu'? Why now? Why you?"  
  
"Oh," they stood there in silence for a while longer. "I don't know why he wants me or my spirit in particular," Chihiro mumbled at last. "I don't know why me or why he brought me here. He seems pretty cocky, so I guess he would want me to see you die, should he kill you. and I call him Yajuu because that's what he is." Chihiro paused. "you knew you had my spirit?"  
  
Haku flushed a little. "Not at first, no. I figured it out after a while, though."  
  
"Yajuu wants to fight you to the death!" Chihiro said, voice rising slightly in pitch, looking up at him. Haku frowned and released her, pushing tears away gently.  
  
"Let him try." He said simply.  
  
"Well, *I* didn't know I didn't own my own spirit!" Chihiro said, voice slightly haughty. Haku offered her a small smile, which she tried to return.  
  
"Kawago - Yajuu - really hurt you, didn't he."  
  
"N- not really."  
  
"Sure. Come on," He swept Chihiro up into his arms, carrying her is if she were a baby or small child. He took the shortcut, and noticed how Chihiro gripped his neck tighter as he made his way quickly down the back stairs, to Kamajii's boiler room.  
  
Kamajii looked up as he entered, and so did Rin, who was there throwing those adorably sweet-looking star-shaped candies at the dust balls (who are also incredibly adorable looking - okay, back to the story, enough of my gushing.).  
  
"Who's?" she started, but stopped when she saw Chihiro's still-tears- streaked face.  
  
"Is that..." Kamajii froze as Haku trotted over to where Rin was crouching and set Chihiro down.  
  
"Hi guys," she said softly.  
  
"AI, SEN, IT'S YOU IT'S REALLY YOU!!!" Rin shrieked, sending the basket (and dust balls) flying as she scrambled over to squeeze Chihiro in a hug, knocking Haku over in the process.  
  
"Sen? Is it really you?" Kamajii asked, leaning over his chair thing to look down at her.  
  
"Y- yeah," Chihiro whispered, and Rin tightened her hold on her. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" her eyebrows shot up. "did that Kawago guy hurt you at all? if he did I'm gonna kill him!"  
  
"That's my job," Haku muttered, picking himself up. Rin and Kamajii looked at him.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Haku shook his head and looked directly at Chihiro. Rin let go of her, dropping her in the process, eliciting a small yelp.  
  
"Of course he hurt her," Haku said, and Chihiro sensed it wasn't her turn to talk. Carefully, she found a semi-comfortable crouching position with her side against the drawers.  
  
"he tried to break her spirit."  
  
"HE DID?!? SEN, ARE YOU OKAY?!?"  
  
"He didn't, of course," Kamajii put in. understanding suddenly shone in his eyes. "AH, I see," he said. "Kawago wants to kill you, Haku. Then why'd he bring Sen along?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Rin interrupted. They ignored her.  
  
"I think so that, if he wins, she'll have to watch me die. Then not only would he get her spirit, but it'd probably be cracked in the least as well."  
  
"Wait! What's going on?" Rin demanded.  
  
"You think too little of yourself, Haku; it'd be shattered."  
  
"Hello-o! Girl here that wants to know what's going o-on!"  
  
"Stop embarrassing me, Kamajii. We need to heal her, I think she's been hurt rather badly. And how did you know about Kawago?"  
  
"I told him," Rin said loudly, finally gaining Haku and Kamajii's attention spans. "would anybody like to tell me what you're talking about?"  
  
"Kawago tried to break my spirit, but I don't have it," Chihiro explained softly, gaining everybody's eyes. Haku inwardly cursed himself from letting his attention stray from her for even a second.  
  
"Who has it?" Rin asked, gently rubbing Chihiro's back. She bit back a small whimper, and said, "Haku does."  
  
Rin stopped, looked back at Haku, then Chihiro again, then back to Haku. Finally her eyes rested on Chihiro.  
  
"You can't be serious."  
  
"Oh, she is," Kamajii said just as a lot of tokens fell down.  
  
"THIRTY-FOUR?!?!?!?" He cried after counting them. Immediately her set to work, shouting at the soot-mites to get back to work double time. Haku stepped up next to Rin and Chihiro, setting his sandals next to the nearest opening.  
  
"And, uh, I wasn't informed of this oh-so-happy news?" Rin asked.  
  
"Of course you were!" Kamajii yelled over his shoulder. "twice, I think!"  
  
"But I didn't think you were serious! So Kawago has come to challenge Haku in a duel over Chihiro, huh? Did the two of you set up the rules and whatnot?"  
  
"No," Haku said. "he told me to return Chihiro to his room by night fall."  
  
"You aren't going to!" Rin cried.  
  
"Of course not. Chihiro, can you tell me everything that's happened since you woke up in his room or wherever?""  
  
"HIS ROOM?!? DID HE HURT YOU?!?"  
  
"You already asked that, Rin."  
  
Chihiro paused, then forced herself to stand, stretch a little bit, then sit forward on her knees, shins spread so that she wasn't really sitting.  
  
Rin said, "wait a minute," and took off.  
  
"Don't wait," Haku said gently, pushing a lock of tangled hair behind her left ear. He spoke quietly so that his voice wasn't heard over the roaring of the boiler, Kamajii's grumbling and working, and the dust things' squeaking. Carefully, he sat with his back to Kamajii's chair thing, and pulled Chihiro softly against him, absentmindedly stroking her hair.  
  
"Tell me, Chihiro-chan; what happened? I need to know everything."  
  
Chihiro burst into tears and sputtered out everything, from waking up to the throbbing pain in her head to the many colorful threats Kawago had come up with before knocking her out then her waking up again, being set firmly on the ground, and led to Haku and Rin. Everything spilled out; her thoughts and fears, the pain, her tears, everything. Rin came back in sometime during the "second day" Chihiro had spent with Kawago, balancing a couple of bowls filled with water, a few clothes, a brush and hair thing. Silently, she sat on Chihiro's other side, picking up where she was, never interrupting, like Haku.  
  
She hadn't realized that Kamajii had finished the tags some time ago and was listening as well until her story was finished. She was definitely embarrassed; that was for sure, and ashamed. She felt, though, like a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders, knowing that they knew. Her friends. Haku especially.  
  
Closing her eyes, Chihiro waited for their reactions.  
  
"Wow. Oh Sen, I'm so sorry," Rin murmured at last, gripping her shoulder firmly for a moment. Then she held up the brush and offered a small smile. "thought you might like your hair back up in its ponytail," she offered. Chihiro wiped her eyes hard. "yeah, thank you, I'd like that."  
  
Shifting slightly, Rin gently brought the brush to Chihiro's hair and began to work out the tangles.  
  
"Hmm, you'd better give that boy a real beating, Haku," Kamajii warned.  
  
"I brought some hot water and some cold water, with some rags," Rin offered, pausing as she came to a spot where blood matted Chihiro'' hair. Her face twisted into a frown, and she dipped the brush into the nearest water bowl, grabbing a small lock of hair further up firmly so that she wouldn't hurt Chihiro.  
  
"Good, we'll need them. Time to get you cleaned up, Sen," Kamajii said, reaching out and also gently gripping Chihiro's shoulder.  
  
Haku said nothing. Chihiro wished he would. She couldn't bring herself to lift her eyes to his.  
  
However, even if she had, Haku wasn't necessarily looking down at her. He was more staring through her hand, which he had laced his fingers with hers together. His thumb gently traced her wrist, and a no-emotion, rather calculation look entered his eyes.  
  
"Haku?" Rin asked, noticing him. "are you alright?"  
  
for a moment, it seemed Haku hadn't heard her, then slowly he lifted his chin slightly, back stiffening, and they locked gazes. Rin paused for a moment, shocked at the look of bloodlust on his face, then breathed out and shook her head a little.  
  
"Don't look at me like that, it's freaky. There'll be plenty of opportunities to kill Kawago, trust me."  
  
"Haku, say something, I'm certain Chihiro is rather embarrassed at the moment - I'm certain would be to." Kamajii said.  
  
Haku looked to Chihiro, whose hair was starting to look better now.  
  
There was a moment of silence before he finally spoke.  
  
And when he did, it was in a low, dangerous whisper, that nobody had ever heard Haku use before. His eyes narrowed as he took Chihiro in, and his lips hardly moved; though the words seemed to be easily heard, clear as day:  
  
"I'm going to kill him."  
  
Chihiro bit her lip, and waited for anything else. She had never heard Haku use that tone before. She hadn't thought him capable of it.  
  
"We have to get you cleaned up," Haku said, once more in his normal tone. The abrupt change was startling, and Rin paused in her brushing. "you're probably covered in blood and hurt all over. Can you tell me more about that blue pill he gave you before?"  
  
Chihiro glanced up at him, and felt a flooding of relief wash over her. Her shoulders and muscles, which had been tensed, now relaxed audibly and she stopped biting her lip. Speaking softly, she retold him more about the blue pill thing, this time going into more detail; how it felt and its estimated size, for instance.  
  
While she spoke, voice beginning to get hoarse, Rin finally got her hair up into a ponytail. Though her brown locks were a little longer, it seemed to automatically transform her into the Chihiro/Sen that they had known.  
  
Haku asked a few more questions, which Chihiro answered, until he seemed satisfied.  
  
"Rin, can you get a lot of bandages?" Haku asked, shifting so that he could stand and Chihiro could lean against Kamajii's chair thing on her side. she stood as well, though.  
  
"Yes, of course. Anything else?"  
  
"Hot water, in a bigger bowl, any sort of disinfectant you can find, and any pain killers or numbs that don't have to be swallowed." He voice became sympathetic. "this might hurt, Shiraha," he said softly.  
  
Chihiro nodded a little. Had Haku just called her 'Shiraha'? feather? *white* feather. Chihiro's heart soared.  
  
Rin left, and Kamajii and Haku dug out a bunch of blankets and got them in next to the chair thing, bunching a bunch of pillows up there. Gingerly, Chihiro sat down in her before position, facing the little door as Rin reentered, sporting a much larger bowl that was steaming under one arm, and a bag the same size and stuffed in the other. She closed (and locked) the little door firmly.  
  
"Okay, we've got your steamy water, your bandages, more bandages, some more bandages, yet anoth - ooh! Here's a wash cloth! - a few more bandages, some soap, different soap, different soap, alcohol, healing medicine, poison treatment, more poison stuff, stuff to stop infection, stuff to stop bleeding, stuff that smells bad, incense, dagger, little strings, and the last any sort of numb-er that I could find." She set all these things out in front of Chihiro as she named them.  
  
Chihiro giggled a little. "I feel like I'm being prepared for an operation," she said, shifting.  
  
"Ooh! Okay, then, you Kamajii can be the student-doctor, I'll be THE doctor, and Haku can be the nurse! That is, if you want an operation."  
  
"Not if I have to be the nurse," Haku complained, sitting behind Chihiro.  
  
"Nurse Haku... that has a nice little ring to it, don't you think?" Rin asked.  
  
"Now you two, we're cleaning her up, not replacing her heart," Kamajii reminded.  
  
"Oh." Rin said in mock disappointment, making Chihiro give a genuine ghost smile.  
  
"Okay," Haku sighed, bringing everybody back to the situation at hand. "I think the worst part, Shiraha, will be the embarrassment." He told Chihiro.  
  
She paused, inwardly gushing at how Haku's nickname for her sounded wonderful coming from him, then froze.  
  
"Embarrassment?" she repeated, turning slightly in confusion just as Haku and Kamajii rid her of the course black long-sleeved "shirt" thing. She squeaked, and immediately turned away from Haku, clasping her arms firmly in a criss-cross position and leaning over so that her forehead touched the blankets.  
  
"You could have warned her," Rin said, sitting in front of Chihiro and laying her head in her lap. Face burning, Chihiro allowed herself to be repositioned so that she was laying on her stomach.  
  
"She wouldn't have let us if we had warned her," Kamajii explained just as more tokens fell. He whipped around.  
  
"WHAT, ARE THEY WASHING THE SLAVES AND THEN-SOME UP THERE?!?!?!?!??" immediately the room was filled with the sounds of the dust mites, boiler, fire, and Kamajii in general.  
  
'stupid, stupid, stupid,' Chihiro thought angrily, hunched over slightly so that she wouldn't be putting so much pressure on her stomach and chest. They were what really hurt the most. 'you knew you'd have to get undressed and yet you continued to gush over being called a feather! But then again, it sounds really wonderful, being called feather by Haku... stop it! your probably gonna end up naked in front of him, so who cares about some cute nickname? It's his special nickname for me!' and so her inner battled raged.  
  
"Shiraha?" Haku asked gently. "this may sting a little."  
  
"Kay." Chihiro replied in a voice much higher than usual.  
  
There was a moment of nothing, then she flinched then relaxed slightly as a hot wash cloth was rubbed gently on her back. after a moment, she relaxed completely, deciding the rhythm of the warm water on her back didn't really hurt at all. not enough - not enough to really make her cry, like the last three days of torture.  
  
"This I know will hurt," Haku's voice said. It seemed lulling combined with the other sounds, and Rin's breathing became the same as hers.  
  
Then she yelped and jerked, straightening out and starting to twist slightly as something freezing cold touched the part on her back that Kawago had made the small cut with the little knife. She had thought the wound scabbed over by now, but apparently not.  
  
"Hold, Sen," Rin ordered, getting her back firmly into her before position. Tears began to streak down Chihiro's face and she distinctly heard Haku say, "it's poisoned."  
  
She whimpered and cried as the hurting cold stuff was rubbed into her skin on her back, and she still writhed even after his hands left her back. A smell - sharp and prickly - reached her nose and she swallowed hard, breathing through her mouth.  
  
Rin helped her sit up and hugged her gently, careful of the still-painful wounds on her front. Haku held her from the back, and they both murmured comforting words until the hurt had become a dull burn, ache.  
  
"That hurt," Chihiro hiccoughed.  
  
"I know, Shiraha," Haku whispered in her ear. "this will be a little painful, but in the end you'll feel better, I promise."  
  
They stayed in the position until Chihiro stopped shaking and her tense muscles relaxed a little bit.  
  
"Got to do your front, now," Haku said.  
  
Chihiro squeaked, immediately in her before-hunched position, arms clasped firmly where they were. "Mm-mm!" she informed them firmly.  
  
"Don't worry, Rin has that job," Haku said softly. "it's okay, it's okay."  
  
"Yeah Sen, you can trust me!" Rin put in. reluctantly, Chihiro sat up and let Rin wash her front while Haku rubbed the cold stuff on her wrists and wrapped them securely in some bandages. He then tended to her shoulders, neck, and lower back. Rin finished and took a green bottle, pulling the cork off and dumping some yellow goo on her hand. The same prickly, strong smell reached Chihiro's nose and she sneezed, leaning away.  
  
"No. not that stuff," she said softly.  
  
"You do it, then," Rin replied, taking her free hand and rubbing the goo on it. "all over, and rub it in firmly just like Haku was doing before."  
  
Chihiro stared at the stuff smeared on her hand and hesitantly took her palm to her stomach. She squeaked and jerked her hand back, breathing heavily. It hurt!  
  
"Here," Rin said sympathetically, taking her hand. She pressed Chihiro's palm to her stomach and Chihiro squeaked again, tears coming once more. Eventually, Rin took over and Chihiro found herself back in Haku's and Rin's embraces a little bit later, crying a little.  
  
"You're doing very good Shiriaha, we're almost done," Haku said, releasing her. He and Rin wrapped a long bandage around her upper stomach and chest, Haku still working behind Chihiro, for which she was both grateful and shamefully disappointed.  
  
They sat back a little while later, and sighed. Kamajii just finished the last of the bandages and turned around, wanting to know what had been making Chihiro cry.  
  
"I'll switch the water," Rin volunteered, standing and taking the dirty water and bowl away.  
  
"Get some more medicines," Hake called after her.  
  
"How are you doing, Sen?" Kamajii asked.  
  
"Very bad." Chihiro replied, voice choked slightly. She didn't move from where she was leaning back against Haku, though. She always felt better, stronger even, with him.  
  
"Now what?" she asked after a moment.  
  
"I'm going to make a guess that Kawago - or what was it you called him again? Yajuu? - hurt you below the waist, too."  
  
Chihiro shuddered heavily without meaning to, remembering how close she had come... to losing a precious aspect of life.  
  
"I'm here." Haku said softly into her hair.  
  
She leaned back completely into him, interlacing her fingers with his; his words were comforting.  
  
"Okay," Rin said, coming back in with a clean bowl of steaming water, some clean rags, more bandages, and a few more bottles and some folded up clothes. Chihiro sighed, then suddenly thought of something: no way was anybody in there, even Rin, going to see her below waist. No way no how.  
  
She drew back even more, pressing her back firmly into Haku's chest. His arms encircled her, and he breathed, "I understand if you hate me for this."  
  
"Hate you for what?" she asked, then as Rin sat down and laid the things she was balancing to precariously, she realized what Haku meant. "NO!" She ordered firmly, drawing her legs back, too. But she winced and stopped. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, I said no, as in, NObody is going to see me below the waist, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!"  
  
"It's okay, Sen, it's nothing we haven't seen before."  
  
"HAKU HAD BETTER NOT HAVE SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THAT, AND doesn't a little word called 'modesty' make any sense to you?!?"  
  
"Modesty?" Rin asked, taking Chihiro's left ankle and washing the blood off. "what's that?"  
  
"It's... oh, no." Chihiro closed her eyes tightly. "you don't know what modesty is?"  
  
Rin laughed and took the little folded clothes she had brought.  
  
"Of course I know what it is, and so does Haku and Kamajii. I think." She paused, eyes flicking to the two males in the room. "here, I've brought some undershorts and an apron for you, and a shirt and some trousers too. Can't have you running around in just bandages can we?" Rin handed her a pair of underwear-shorts and a blue apron. "Alright, Haku, Kamajii, turn around. I SAID TURN AROUND!"  
  
Using her quick little time of privacy, Chihiro pulled the undershorts up as quickly (and gently) as she could and took of the so-called-skirt, putting the apron on. Rin tied it behind for her, then frowned at her blood caked legs.  
  
"Okay," she sighed. "he really did intend to break your spirit, didn't he?"  
  
"Oh my, it seems so," Kamajii said.  
  
Haku didn't say anything, and Chihiro knew she was burning with embarrassment - it'd be easier if he wasn't behind her.  
  
They washed the blood off, and this time Chihiro did most of the work, while Haku took care of her other ankle. Then - with a slightly higher tolerance for the pain - Chihiro was told to rub all sorts of different stinging, burning goo and liquids and powders on her legs, front and back, top and bottom. Rin washed her lower back for her, and after quite a while of crying and bandaging, she felt rather like a mummy.  
  
She sighed as she was helped into the pink pants that Rin had brought her, and carefully laid down on the blankets, then covered up.  
  
"All better," Rin said with a small smile.  
  
"Kamajii, can Chihiro stay here?" Haku asked.  
  
"Of course."  
  
Rin sighed herself and rocked back on her heels while Chihiro closed her eyes and slipped into darkness.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
..  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A/N: oh yeah. I suck. *shoulders slump* oh well. Not too bad, ne? that chapter was long! LONG! *waves arms around* 


	6. The Eight Rules

A/N: whew. Okay.  
  
Disclaimer: *is dressed like the boss of the Asylum and speaking in fake French accent* I no not own, ya? Ztupid bludzuckin' azyloom peepz.  
  
Chapter Finished: 5/11/03  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Rin, Haku, and Kamajii all watched Chihiro after she had fallen asleep, and for a moment nobody said anything.  
  
"She's too young to have gone through all of that - the pain he must have put her through," Rin sighed.  
  
"Her father dead, her mother wounded, her baby brothers and sister in unknown hands..." Haku murmured.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Kamajii asked. "Send her home, of course; but how can we make sure that the slave driver and Kawago don't come after her?"  
  
"I'll kill Kawago - Yajuu - myself, and as for the shadowed man, I'm not sure about him yet... apparently, he chose her himself, so I guess I ought to kill him also. I still don't get why they have and are breaking humans' spirits - for the power? To take over? The Spirit World is not something that can be taken over with just brute strength."  
  
"I think you're too blood-lust-y," Rin informed Haku. "You forget, no matter who or what, killing is killing, and you'll be affected should you try to end either Kawago's or what's his name's life. And what if they kill you, then, huh?"  
  
"Don't worry about Haku, Rin," Kamajii said.  
  
Abruptly, Haku stood up.  
  
"Aah! Don't do that!" the Rin noticed the look on his face. "What is it? what's wrong?"  
  
"There's somebody coming," Kamajii announced ominously.  
  
"Kawago." Haku said simply, and the little door opened, and the Haku-look- alike stepped through. He looked at the lot of them and smiled that cold emotionless smile of his.  
  
"Well, isn't it my big brother from the high winds come to mingle with the commoners," he sneered. "baka."  
  
"It takes one to know one," Haku sneered right back. Both Rin and Kamajii were surprised at how nasty Haku could get - as in, they were ooing and awwing. Mentally and momentarily, of course.  
  
"It's nightfall, and I've come to pick up what's mine," Kawago continued after losing a staring match with his "brother."  
  
"no doubt she has told you her account of the past few days."  
  
"She has," Haku said, voice steely. "and I understand that I have some killing to do - you aren't ever touching her again, Yajuu."  
  
"Oh, now YOU'RE calling me Yajuu as well?" Kawago asked, feigning hurt. "it must be so, then. Give her to me now, and the woman and spider stay alive."  
  
"Wait just a minute!" Rin began, but Kamajii silenced her with a look. This was Haku's to deal with.  
  
"What are you going to do to them? Haku asked arrogantly. "spank them and make them call you daddy?"  
  
That did it. Kawago's coiled muscles stretched as he sprang at Haku, who had been expecting this, and dodged him, pinning him firmly to the ground on the dirt floor, sending any remaining dust balls flying.  
  
Kawago twisted swiftly, though, and soon had Haku pinned down with knee on chest.  
  
Haku would have none of that, though, and twisted as well, feigning first left, then escaping on right.  
  
Rin and Kamajii watched this scuffle continue on for a while silently, only taking action after the shock had worn off. Thinking quickly, Rin wrapped the nearest blanket around Chihiro and picked her up.  
  
"I'm taking her to my room," she whispered to Kamajii, who nodded.  
  
"Good - hurry, now, be quick!"  
  
Rin did, hurry as best she could while carrying the thirteen-year-old girl.  
  
Meanwhile, Kamajii finally stepped in to the evenly matched look-alikes, holding them apart with two arms each.  
  
"Now, stop that," he said sternly. "if you're going to fight, fight outside - I don't want blood on my floor, it was just washed."  
  
"No fighting will have to be done if I am given the girl - my girl, I might add." Kawago spat, knocking Kamajii's arms away forcefully.  
  
"Get your own Shiraha to torture," Haku spat right back. "who has her spirit, heart, and soul? I think, were I you, I would wonder about who owns what."  
  
"Who owns who!" Kawago barked, and laughed. "Sen is mine. Done and dead - got that?"  
  
"Chihiro is no one's!" Haku barked back. He also pushed Kamajii's arms away. it was right then that both boys noticed Chihiro - and Rin - were gone. Kawago snarled, whipping towards Kamajii.  
  
"Where did you hide her?!?" he snarled, eyes burning.  
  
"Neither you nor Haku will be allowed that knowledge. If you want Sen so much, then go look for her on your own." Kamajii said.  
  
Kawago snarled again and left, forcefully slamming the little door. Kamajii leaned over to Haku and hissed where she was, and to hurry and get there before Kawago.  
  
"Hide her completely, if possible, use magic - ask Yubaba for help if needed." He instructed. Haku bowed, murmured a thanks, then left as well, taking the longest route to Rin and Co.'s, making sure Kawago wasn't following him.  
  
"I wont let him touch you, Shiraha," he whispered as he ran down a hall.  
  
As told, Chihiro was in Rin's room, snoozing away. the other girls didn't look too happy about it, nor the fact that Haku just walked in without knocking or anything; most of them were just in their aprons, screamed, and hid under their covers.  
  
"We have to drop pretty low to hide her efficiently," Haku murmured to Rin, nodding towards Chihiro. "I'm going to ask Yubaba for help, since Kawago will already know my magic by now. He's going to come here at some point soon, because I know he followed me partway, so I want you to distract him. Can you do that for me?"  
  
"I guess," Rin said, watching Haku as he gently shook Chihiro awake. She groaned sleepily and got up as he bid her. "go out the window, there." She paused, then glanced around the room at the girls. "and don't any of you open your mouths about any of this!" she ordered dangerously. A few blanketed lumps shifted uncomfortably.  
  
Haku ushered Chihiro out the window, closing it firmly behind him, and held her, almost dragged or carried her sleepy form, up the roof to where he easily jumped across, and holding Chihiro to his back, climbed the ladder with just his feet.  
  
(A/N: It takes a lot of talent to do that - climb a ladder without any hands, I mean.)  
  
about halfway up, Chihiro became more awake and after a moment of panicking, she was climbing on her own, Haku behind/below her, urging her up and on. At the window, he used magic to unlock it and dropped Chihiro lightly inside, then followed, closing and locking the window before barely catching her as she collapsed, asleep.  
  
He cut quickly through the baby's room, and leaned Chihiro up against the wall between the baby's room and Yubaba's office. Then he entered Yubaba's office, where Yubaba was sitting at her desk, as Hitogajeta had just left. And of course Haku startled her.  
  
"Don't do that!" she scolded. "and there are better ways to come in other than through my baby's room! What did you do to him?"  
  
"Didn't even see you baby," Haku replied briskly, and slowly exhaled, steeling himself for his next request. This would not go smoothly.  
  
"Yubaba, I have a request of you."  
  
"Request?! Ha! You are in no position to make a request." Curiosity got the better of her. "what is it you would want?"  
  
"For you to hide somebody for me."  
  
"Hmph. Hide whoever it is yourself. Who? And why."  
  
"It's," he took a small breath. "Chihi - Sen. From before, remember? Sen. I can't hide her, not here. Kawago - what's his name told you about Kawago, I believe - wants her spirit." Haku paused. "he wants to break it. and from what I've seen, he's been doing a nice job of trying."  
  
Yubaba didn't say anything. Sen? Yeah, she remembered the little brat. Why would she want to hide her in the least? But breaking her spirit? Wasn't breaking spirits illegal? No. not yet. Kawago obviously hadn't succeeded, then, if the way Haku spoke was true. But it took a lot of mental and emotional pain, skill, to break a spirit.  
  
"He probably would have succeeded," Haku put in helpfully after a while. "Except Chihi - Sen no longer owns her spirit," he paused, "or her heart. Soul. The works. He would have ended up beating her to death, or worse."  
  
Yubaba furrowed her brow. Ah, the choices life brought!  
  
"Where is she?" Yubaba snapped.  
  
With the slight shake of his head, Haku went back and picked Chihiro up, not even waking her. Yubaba's eyes widened in semi-shock. Kawago had done that? She hadn't met Kawago yet, and she knew what it would take to Break a Spirit, but this... in truth, the sorceress hadn't seen anything like this. She seemed to be covered in bandages, and bruises speckled her skin where the white tape, blue apron, or pink trousers weren't covering it. She frowned. "Who's healed her?" she demanded.  
  
Haku shifted. "Kamajii, Rin, and I," he said, resting his weight on his left foot so that he could support Chihiro's weight easier.  
  
"Well you haven't done a good job of it."  
  
Haku was about to make a scathing reply in return, but instead his logical side took over. "Why would you care, Yubaba?" he asked smoothly.  
  
She frowned deeper. "Okay, OKAY, I'll hide the idiot girl. But only because I know you won't cooperate if I don't."  
  
Haku smiled a little bit in gratitude. A small couch was conjured up on the other side of the room, and Chihiro lay on it with a blanket.  
  
"If she leaves this room, the spell will no longer take affect." Yubaba muttered irritably.  
  
"Thank you." Haku frowned, then turned to go.  
  
"And just where are you going?" she demanded.  
  
"I have a few things to sort out with Yajuu - Kawago."  
  
"I didn't give you permission to leave."  
  
"And I didn't give you permission to stick a slug down my throat." He left, and as soon as he was out of the elevator, he began to run. As expected, Rin was arguing loudly with Kawago.  
  
"Yajuu," Haku said calmly, then, "Kawago."  
  
Kawago turned back to look at him coldly. "where is she?"  
  
"Hidden. You and I, we have some things to sort out," Haku said, then held one arm out to the side. Kawago smirked - the boy was smart not to trust him to walk behind him. They walked in silence out to the bridge, where it was dark.  
  
"I presume you want to know what we'll be doing over the girl's spirit," Haku said flatly.  
  
"Indeed. Shall we set the rules?"  
  
"of course. Eight rules in general."  
  
"Deal." Kawago paused. "Rule one, we fight in Dragon form only."  
  
"Rule two, we stay in air and water only."  
  
"Rule three, no magic."  
  
"Rule four, this takes place only during the day."  
  
"Rule five, we have to have witnesses."  
  
"Rule six, we are only allowed to "hurt" each other. Everybody else stays out of this."  
  
"Rule seven, no forfeits allowed; but we each can have a second, should we want one."  
  
"Rule eight, we have to have a five minute break each time a massive amount of blood is spilled." Haku smirked, as did Kawago.  
  
The rules were laid out.  
  
"Tomorrow." Kawago said firmly.  
  
"Between lunch and breakfast."  
  
"Good. Fine." Kawago turned to go back to the bathhouse, then turned and stopped. He cocked a cocky eye at Haku and the smirk that graced his face became a sneer in record time. "I will win, dragon-brother," he said.  
  
"Why Chihiro?" Haku demanded, straight out of the blue.  
  
"That is my Lord's question to answer. Then he shifted, spinning lightly on his heel, and stalked off towards the bathhouse. Haku sneered after him.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A/N: the rules are laid out and Chihiro is temporarily safe! Wee! 


	7. The Fight

A/N: oy, I forgot to post chapter five the other time when I finished it! *sweatdrop* lol sorry about that.  
  
Disclaimer: no own.  
  
Chapter Finished: 5/12/03  
  
The Next Day, Breakfast  
  
Third Person POV  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Despite the fact that Haku had no doubt he would win, he still felt sick to his stomach and had no will to eat anything. One hit to the stomach and he would throw it all up.  
  
Now, let's not mistake him; Our Hero has absolutely no fears whatsoever of his coming confrontation with his so-called "brother" No, not in the least bit. He doesn't seem bothered that he's about to either be killed or kill Kawago himself. His "Brother" in a sense, and that was family.  
  
Haku's not being bothered by this bothered Rin and Kamajii.  
  
Currently, he was sitting in the boiler room, waiting almost anxiously for The Fight that would determine Chihiro's future. He couldn't lose. He *wouldn't* lose.  
  
All eight rules flashed before his mind's eye. The four he had set each had a catch that he intended on using - and Kawago's had catches as well, that he would use as well. Rules, rules, rules...  
  
With a light shake of his head, he stood up. There would be plenty of witnesses, this being day, and the fight would most likely carry on into the night. Would they stop then? Would they be following any of the rules then at all? most likely not. All eight rules that they had set would be broken and the fight would become dirty, probably stretching from ten minutes to weeks, months, even.  
  
With a sigh, he stood up and stretched, deciding to go check out every place they would probably be squabbling.  
  
As he got up and left, both Kamajii and Rin, who was there, heads snapped up and they watched him silently. As Haku walked up the stairs, he stepped through the small door, then chuckled. He looked up at the top of the bathhouse roof, where a green and black dragon stood/sat. he looked just like Haku did when in dragon form, except the different colors, the same size and everything. Haku smirked up at him.  
  
"Good morning, Kawago. Feeling like a proper Yajuu today?"  
  
his response was a growl and Kawago bared his teeth. As Haku watched him, he was suddenly hit with how young both he and Kawago were, and especially how their dragon forms were just out of infancy, late childhood, to any other full grown dragon. Their scales were smooth, soft, almost feathery.  
  
Shaking his head, Haku transformed and took off, stretching his muscles. He examined Kawago from above while Kawago examined him from below. After a bit, he finally lost the will to be staring at what he planned to kill, and instead flew into the water with a splash, becoming the water as he used to when he was the River God.  
  
When he was in a considerably better mood, he settled in the garden, easily hiding among the more whiter flowers. He ended up snoozing, but when a shadow passed overhead, and he knew it was Kawago, he knew it was time. Yawning, he stood and looked up.  
  
"I hope you're ready," Kawago informed him, baring his teeth in a grin.  
  
"More ready then you'll ever be," Haku replied, baring his own teeth in the exact same smirk. He flew up lazily, then up higher and higher, Kawago following.  
  
For a moment they just looked at each other, both mentally steeling themselves.  
  
Kawago made the first move.  
  
With the speed only a dragon could have, he shot towards Haku, locking his jaws around the white dragon's neck. Haku snarled and twisted, bringing his tail around to give Kawago a blow to the head that would originally render anything/body unconscious, or worse.  
  
Kawago let go, and both stared fixedly at each other again. Due to naturally tough scales at his throat, Haku had only a small, thin stream of blood coming forth. Kawago was slightly dizzy from the blow to his head.  
  
"Not bad," Haku remarked. "How early did you get up to think of that opening attack? Or did you stay up all night?"  
  
"No more idle chatter!" came the snarled reply, interlaced with a roar. Seeing a sudden opening, Haku quickly dodged the next attack, again aimed for his neck. He realized (gleefully in the back of his mind, which he ignored) that he was somewhat faster then Kawago! They spent the next five minutes playing cat-and-mouse until Haku finally whipped around and snapped at Kawago's snout. Kawago snapped right back, and they snarled at each other jaws locked, flailing, until they finally parted again.  
  
"We are getting nowhere," Kawago reported, spitting out blood that did not belong to him. "Are you so naïve? Or did you set that five minute break rule because you knew what would happen?"  
  
"I know and knew very well, "Haku retorted, also shaking off blood that was not his own.  
  
When fighting in dragon form - or anything else that took an impressive amount of passion - for a while, lust would take over. Haku had never let the dragon within him surface. If, during this fight, their dragons inside them took over, they could end up killing everything in sight, all parts of them forgotten. The only things that would be fighting would be the dragons, and Haku had heard plenty of stories of how the dragon had permanently taken over river spirits, and they had had to be killed which was something very hard to do. Supposedly a type of contact from somebody they either truly hated or truly loved would bring them back, but Haku wasn't willing to test that theory. All of that was called the Dragon Dance, and because dragons were such special spirits, it only happened to them.  
  
"What's wrong? Afraid of becoming a true dragon?"  
  
For a moment, Haku didn't answer, then he shot towards Kawago with his own lightning speed. Unlike his brother, though, Haku aimed for the softer part of his stomach, successfully closing his teeth around it. Kawago gave a mix of a howl and a snarl, and brought his tail up as a weapon while locking his jaws into Haku's tail at the same time, growling in anger and slight pain.  
  
Haku could taste Kawago's blood, and bit harder, counting to himself when he would let go. Abruptly, though, Kawago's tail hit him in the back, knocking his head forward slightly, and he choked, releasing Kawago's stomach as the blood pooled in his mouth was swallowed.  
  
They parted again, panting heavily. Haku's mouth (snout/muzzle/nose/whatever) was covered with Kawago's blood, and he was only slightly aware of the wound at his tail or the blood also caking Kawago's mouth. They both growled, showing teeth now red and dripping with blood and saliva.  
  
What happened next came in a blur; both roared, and started snapping at each other, jaws coming in so close it wasn't funny, dodging at the same time as well. They twisted together, claws locking, jaws choosing a place and locking as well, and they plummeted, Haku's teeth sinking farther into Kawago's left shoulder, and Kawago's in his back, though he felt no pain.  
  
No, what he felt as they hit the water was a complete feeling of bliss; this was what?; this was what he was meant for, and he loved it, he wanted more. Ignoring the fact that they were still under water, they continued scratching, clawing, biting, nipping, snarling, roaring, dancing their dance that caused the water to boil and froth in rage to match their own, blood spreading out like a thick mist in the water.  
  
While in this dance, all of Haku's senses were straight forward; more intense, more intensely... romantic, in a way; he could hear his and Kawago's heartbeats, as well as those of the water, the blood, the fish all around, he could see the other side of the universe, he could smell the humans on Earth, and he could taste blood; his vision went red; he enjoyed this dance. He hated to have to end it so soon.  
  
Then why end it? Ever?  
  
They somehow found themselves out of the water, then in it, and out again; right at the barrier between both air and water, they thrashed, snarled, roared, laughed, taunted, ate, they would never stop this dance, this feeling of pure ecstasy that swept through him each time he swallowed the blood of his "brother" he felt nothing more, wanted more, needed more.  
  
He didn't know how long he was lost in the fervor of their dance, all he knew was the intense, simmering lusciousness that spread throughout his body, every joint, everything; always wanting more, needing more.  
  
They had somehow found their way to the ground; dry land. He dismissed it.  
  
They were in the air again. Who cared?  
  
The water.  
  
The air.  
  
The ground. dry land was the last coherent thought that crossed Haku's mind of where he was before he fell backwards, letting his physical dragon body do whatever as he floated in an ocean of jubilance, drinking in everything gleefully.  
  
Then it happened; pain shot through every crevice of his body, an he yelled, suddenly Haku again, in his dragon form, and he snarled, jerking away from Kawago, whose eyes were still a deep, blank gray-blue. He backed away slowly. Kawago followed. He continued to back away. Kawago paused, as though confused. During this momentary break, Haku tried to figure out what had happened.  
  
The pain was coming from his chest cavity, but he didn't waste the energy needed to look down. They were on dry land, that was for sure, and both were bleeding heavily. Now he was well aware of the pain, all over his body, and the taste in his mouth..... blood... what had just happened? No. the sun was maybe a few hours from setting. A little while after noon.  
  
Haku was jerked out of his thoughts as Kawago leapt at him, jaws closing around his shoulder. Haku couldn't find the strength to fight him back. Instead, he relaxed, then collapsed completely. Kawago let him fall, and looked down at him bemusedly.  
  
There was a moment of nothing, and he waited patiently to see if he would be killed or not. He looked around, eyes searching, and he brought in damage everywhere. It looked like a hurricane had hit - and even blood littered the ground and water and the walls of the bathhouse. The bridge was broken halfway through and there were many watching, all in a mixture of awe and fear. They were watching from inside, or from a safe distance. Kawago nudged him with his nose, once more interrupting his thoughts, and Haku snarled, snapping forcefully at his snout, locking it in his jaws. He threw Kawago down and pushed himself up, suddenly realizing that he needed to end this. Holding the thrashing green dragon down, he closed off all of his chances to breath by locking his jaws shut in his own and covering his nose in his mouth as well. Taking a deep breath, Haku held it.  
  
Kawago thrashed wildly, destroying more and more by the second, growling, trying desperately to breathe, but Haku kept him down, sustaining more wounds himself in the process. His eyes began to water as the lack of breath began to make him feel light headed.  
  
A while in this manner passed, and Haku was soon feeling very dizzy, barely keeping himself up and Kawago down.  
  
More time, and Kawago was frantic, thrashing more strongly and wildly than before. Kawago had returned - the just like Haku had. And he knew what kind of danger he was in. Haku was now shaking audibly, fighting blackness, fighting the need to take a breath.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like forever, Kawago collapsed, unconscious from the lack of air. Haku let him drop, took a few deep breaths himself, and it took him a moment to realize that he had also fallen as well. Still very dizzy and rather sick, he pushed himself up and looked down disdainfully at Kawago, waiting.  
  
Somebody shouted, "Finish it, Haku!"  
  
Finally, Kawago shifted into his human-like form, and Haku inwardly sighed at what he was about to do. First nosing his already cut up neck, he took a deep breath and opened his jaws a little bit, gingerly lifting Kawago up by his neck. He wouldn't know if he broke or not.  
  
A feeling of pity came over him, almost brotherly, and he decided to give Kawago once last chance at happiness. Still being careful to not break his neck until it was time, Haku moved over a little bit and snapped his jaws shut, throwing a quick spell at Kawago as he fell. He never hit the water, but water that was once Haku's brother did, and mixed with it, separated.  
  
He heard sounds, but they were too loud, and he flicked his ears, collapsing again. He thought he felt something on him, hands, voices, and he groaned, closing his eyes.  
  
He fell into darkness.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A/N: Okay, that was corny. I'm sorry for that. This last part is Chihiro's POV on the battle, so you can go ahead and skip over it, I don't think I'll be introducing any more new information. Okay.  
  
Chihiro's POV  
  
A little bit after the fight has started  
  
.  
  
When I woke up again, I was laying on a rather lumpy couch, still sore all over, but somewhat refreshed. I didn't bother to open my eyes, I was comfortable enough. I could hear a pen scratching against paper, but that was it. finally I was too awake to do anything else, so I opened my eyes and sat up gingerly. I froze.  
  
Yubaba's office.  
  
With Yubaba herself at her desk, writing something and smoking some sort of cigarette. She looked up at me and frowned.  
  
"You're awake," she said simply, then paused. "you are not allowed to leave this room."  
  
"Why not?" I demanded, that question more important than the others. "what am I doing here?" the was next important. "Where is Haku?"  
  
"In this and around this room is a spell that'll hide you from only Kawago and whoever else with his intent. You're here because Haku begged me to hide you until he killed Kawago. Or until the fight started - but he didn't want you watching, I'm sure. Haku should be getting ready to confront Kawago about now, the entire bathhouse is looking forward to it. apparently Kawago spread word that he was going to kill my assistant." Yubaba shook her head. "stupid girl." Didn't she know all of that.  
  
"I want to see Haku!" I demanded, jumping fully to my feet.  
  
Just then, there was a hard knocking at the door, and Rin burst in.  
  
"Haku and Kawago are fighting!" she cried, breathing heavily. Obviously, she had run.  
  
"I want to see!" I cried.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Yubaba threatened, but her eyes slid to the window and back again. She was curious.  
  
"Haku told me to let Sen do what she wanted when she was feeling better," Rin insisted. "and if she wants to watch, she can; one of the eight rules they set up including having witnesses."  
  
Just then, the shadow man, Hitogajeta was it? walked in behind Rin, making her jump.  
  
"Madame Yubaba," he said, voice glinting in malicious joy. "It turns out that a couple of dragon children are fighting. It seems to be turning out rather... nicely, in mine's direction."  
  
Yubaba huffed. "Oh, Haku'll win alright; he's got a good head on his shoulders, if he can't come out on top through strength, he'll use brains."  
  
"Hmm, either way, I have brought you a formal invitation to come watch. What say you to a little bet, hmm?"  
  
"I'll take it!" Yubaba cried immediately.  
  
"Alright!" Rin announced. We all went towards the door, and as we exited, Mr. Shadow-Man looked at me as though seeing me for the first time. I stayed behind with Rin as we made their way out to where a rather large crowd had gathered. For a moment, it looked as though Yubaba was worried about how many customers she would lose over this, but somebody gasped and pointed, which was echoed all around.  
  
I held Rin's arm tightly as I looked up, squinting slightly in the sun's light. Though they seemed just lines of white and green in the sky, it was obvious who they were and what they were doing.  
  
I felt my jaw drop slightly, lifting a hand to shield my eyes as they locked together, jaws and claws, and fell rapidly towards the water, almost as though they were shooting right towards it purposefully, the speed was so great.  
  
The water thrashed around and I could make out blood billowing out around it, even though I could not see Haku and Yajuu fighting.  
  
"Who's winning?" one shrill voice demanded.  
  
"Shush!" Yubaba countered, just as they erupted out of the water again.  
  
"Haku..." I whispered, feeling tears push at the corners of my eyes. They twisted and turned, always locked together; from what I could see, their eyes were one pair of deep green everywhere, no other color, and deep grey- blue, no other color, not even the shine of the sun's reflection or the whiteness. They stayed locked together, snarling, roaring, biting, clawing, almost as though they were locked in a dance... a dance of death.  
  
But what truly scared me what that it was so obvious... they were enjoying it. Haku... this wasn't like Haku at all! how had he gotten so violent in such a short time? Had Yubaba done something to him again? Ka - Yajuu?  
  
They thrashed, in and out of the water, nearer and nearer to the bridge, farther away again. For a while they were under water, deeply under water because the surface tried to calm down, and I held my breath with everybody else, then gave a soft scream (others weren't so soft in expressing their shock) when a blur ripped out right to the side of the bridge, breaking part of it just like that. A second later, Kawago - Yajuu - had Haku pinned down partly against the bridge and the ground, making everybody run screaming for cover. I screamed fully now as Yajuu's teeth bit forcefully into Haku's neck, but Haku twisted with amazing agility, sending blood everywhere, and locked his teeth into Kawago's back, making a sort of staccato growling sound, as though he were laughing... Rin dragged me back, shouting something. I went numb, and my vision burned, and so did my hearing. All that made it to my brain to be processed correctly were the sounds of snarling, and the sight of Haku and Yajuu as they fought.  
  
Nobody can explain the fight, seeing two dragons twist and sink teeth dripping with blood and saliva into each other, eyes blank, shining, enjoying ever moment of it. as though that's what they had been doing all their lives, and loved even the very thought of it.  
  
She realized she was watching from partly inside as they thrashed back into the water, the air, and shot up into the sky again, turning into little black dots, then slamming head first into the water again, land, everything they got within twenty feet of was instantly destroyed.  
  
"This isn't like him," I whispered, throat scratchy. "why is he so violent?" I tore my eyes away and looked up at Rin, who was gripping my shoulder tightly.  
  
"The dragons must have taken over," Mr. I'm-a-shadow-man's voice said. "Haku and Kawago are probably unconscious, to lose control of the beasts like that."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Inside of them," Yubaba put in, as though explaining to a very stupid child (ignoring the rest of the bathhouse that was listening) "are dragons. Wild beasts, whose only lot in life is to kill, to destroy, and the dragons love it. Haku and Kawago may not, but they must have lost control. We're watching two dragons while their eyes are like that, but when their eyes seem normal, they're back to Haku and Kawago."  
  
"So, those are just dragons?"  
  
"Empty shells."  
  
CRASH-THWACK! There were more screams as another part of the bridge was ripped out.  
  
As I watched them, and saw Haku growl low in his throat as Kawago's teeth ripped into his stomach, I felt a burning anger erupt inside of me. so these were dragons? Monsters? No. Haku was still there, I could feel it. maybe Yajuu wasn't, but Haku HAD to be, he just had to. He wouldn't leave me like that.  
  
'Come back,' I thought, wishing I could send all of my strength and energy out to him. I closed my eyes, clenching my fingers into fists. 'Kill him, Haku, don't let your Shiraha down. He deserves to die.'  
  
It erupted completely, boiling out of my stomach and through my mouth.  
  
"YOU CAN DO IT!" I screamed, startling a few around me. I ran out a ways, throwing my head back to look at the again-specks in the sky, blood falling like rain. Some of it his my face, little droplets of bright red, almost pink, on my face. "COME ON, YOU CAN WIN, HAKU, COME ON!"  
  
others ventured out, provoked by my braveness (and bluntness) choosing either the green dragon or the white dragon, shouting encouragement or obscenities. I added my own, inwardly praying that Haku come back. 'Don't let the dragon take over,' I prayed.  
  
It seemed to last forever, though I knew it was only a few hours. A few lost interest (maybe three or four in all) and went inside to eat lunch an hour or two ago. I was hungry, but I couldn't tear my eyes away. I felt weak, shaky, hollow inside. Never before had I seen so much blood. By now almost all of everything was destroyed, the bathhouse mostly untouched, the bridge looking as though a giant had taken a bite out of it, then kicked it a few times. It was littered with the thick, red-pink blood, that seemed different than from what ran through my own veins. Dragon blood.  
  
Dragon's Blood.  
  
I prayed with all of my heart. 'Don't you feel anything, Haku?' I thought, directing my thoughts toward the white dragon writhing on the ground, snapping at the green dragon above him. 'Pain? Anger? Fear? Hatred? Love? Anything? Why don't you feel?'  
  
He couldn't feel. He had no feeling, I figured as much.  
  
'Fell, Haku,' I thought. 'Feel...' I gasped as the white dragon struggled up, blinked twice, and took a shaky step back. Quickly, I examined his eyes.  
  
Blurry. Haku's. Haku was back! He panted heavily, and backed away again as the dragon that was once Kawago snapped after him. Yajuu stopped, looking confused as to why Haku had stopped and was backing away. everybody was in the entrance now, and all watched with baited breath.  
  
Yajuu leapt, ripping into Haku's already blood-covered shoulder. Haku didn't do anything - literally. Other than glance down at Yajuu, and his tense muscles relaxed as he fell. Yajuu let him drop, staring down over him.  
  
Was Haku giving up? Don't give up! 'Don't give up, Haku, come on!' I thought desperately.  
  
Kawago nosed Haku forcefully, and he snarled, growling low in his throat as he locked his jaws around Yajuu's snout, twisting so that he threw Yajuu down and stood over him. Never releasing his jaws, he pushed his front legs firmly over Kawago, his intention to hold him down clear. he shifted his teeth's position, took a deep breath, and held it. everybody realized what he was doing at the same time.  
  
Haku intended to suffocate Yajuu!  
  
Again, the anger ruptured inside of me. die, Kawago, I thought as Yajuu's eyes shifted back to normal and he thrashed wildly.  
  
Everybody watched in silence for what seemed like forever until Kawago finally went limp. Haku dropped him a moment later and took a few deep breaths. He looked down at Kawago's now breathing-capable body, seemingly unsure what to do.  
  
"Finish it, Haku!" I shouted, anxious to have Kawago out of my life forever.  
  
Yajuu turned back into the more human-like form, Kawago, and lay there in a bloody heap. Gingerly (why so gently?? I thought angrily) Haku picked him up by his neck, twisted so that he was over the bridge, and snapped his jaws shut, however, he must have cast some sort of spell, because Kawago's body (parts) did not hit the water, but a sparkling liquid did.  
  
Haku took another breath, then collapsed.  
  
The majority of the bathhouse erupted into cheers, and I darted out as fast as I could, running to Haku's still form. He was almost covered from head to toe in blood, Dragon Blood, and many others (including Yubaba) joined me. his wounds were still gushing, and I helplessly pushed my palms to his snout, ignoring the blood that dripped out. I didn't want to think of that.  
  
"Out of the way, out of the way!" Yubaba's voice snapped. "look at this mess!" it was still a little obvious Yubaba was pleased that Haku had won.  
  
Suddenly, everything took its toll on me. with a strangled yelp, and jumped up, turned, and bolted, into the bathhouse, taking halls that I vaguely recognized until I reached a sort of bathroom. I collapsed and threw up.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A/N: yup, that stunk. *pinches nose and waves hand around* sorry 'bout that. 


End file.
